An unusual imprisonment
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The Whammy's are kidnapped and being held prisoner. But for what reason are they being imprisoned for? What are the kidnappers expecting from them? Also who is doing this to them? Mello finds that the reason for this turns out to not be quite the reason he could have thought of. Warning: Yaoi, mpreg and possible violence. Rated M due to the yaoi within this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A teacher at Whammy's house orphanage begins running towards Rodger's office. She bursts inside. "Rodger!" She pants heavily.

Rodger lowers a paper he was looking at that was covering his face. "What is it?" He asks.

"Four of the orphans have gone missing!"

In no time the bedrooms of the orphans are sealed off while Rodger takes a look.

Sure enough the orphans were taken but there is no sign of where or who took them.

The other orphans are highly curious but the news spreads around very quickly about what happened.

The orphans taken are called Rodney, Mercedes, Danglars and Miia.

Two guys and two girls.

Rodger leaves the last room. "I will contact L. There isn't much we can do for now. Keep the others away from the rooms." He heads away to his office.

….

L is sitting with the others working on the case when Watari comes in.

"Ryuzaki. We have received a call from the orphanage." Watari says.

L turns. "What is it?" He asks.

"Four orphans were taken." Watari tells him. "No evidence of who did it, why or where they were taken. It almost looks like they just vanished in the night without a single struggle."

"Get as much information as you can." L responds not needing to think. "I will take a look."

Watari nods then leaves with that.

L turns back to work.

"Working on two cases at once?" Matsuda says.

"Even as we work on the Kira case I am already working on other cases." L tells him. "It'll be fine."

The others don't say anything more on it as they trust L.

Watari gives the case file to L to take a look at.

L opens it and looks over everything they have so far on the case.

Light slightly watches the other since knowing him better than the team he can sense that this case is not just any other case for L.

There's something he isn't sharing about this case.

…..

"It's kind of scary huh?" Matt says to Mello as they sit in Mello's room.

Mello hums in thought. "It's more strange." He says. "Especially with that someone managed to get in and out with four orphans. The only time anyone gets inside the orphanage is when L is visiting so him and Watari get in or if a new arrival comes." He points out.

"And if orphans sneak out." Matt points out.

Mello takes a bite of his chocolate bar as he thinks. "Something just isn't right with this case." He says around the piece of chocolate he is holding with his teeth.

Matt hums a little in response as he pulls out his DS to begin playing a game.

The rest of the day passed without incident.

That night Matt lay awake in his room.

Matt slightly tosses and turns. He hears one of the adults doing a patrol tonight walk past his room.

Rodger order some adults do some patrols tonight to look out in case the ones that did this might come back.

Matt closes his eyes with a sigh. "It's fine. Everything will be fine." He mummers to himself. He eventually falls asleep since he was already tired.

Mello on the other hand in his own room is already asleep.

…

A door is opened and a shadow of someone standing there is cast since the light is on outside of the room.

….

That morning four more orphans were taken.

"Who is it this time?" Rodger questions.

"Linda, Tommy, Chika and Matt." The teacher reports.

Rodger looks down in slight thought. "Hm. This is kind of troubling." He mummers to himself. "Thank you. Block off the rooms and I will contact L."

The teacher nods then leaves the room to do as told.

Rodger turns to look to the phone as he begins trying to think of what L might say about this new development.

…

The team haven't seen L this morning not even Light.

A little later L comes into the room.

Light turns to him. "I'm guessing a new development in a case?" He asks.

"More orphans taken." L says as he settles in his spot.

It's now obvious he was late because he was trying to help the orphanage with what they should do.

Watari comes not too long after and puts a bunch of papers beside L's computer.

"Wow is that from all the other cases?" Matsuda gasps.

"No. It's all the records on the adults who work at the orphanage." L responds after thanking Watari who leaves the room. "The orphanage is highly secure so it is possible that there is someone on the inside helping to take the orphans. A fifty five percent chance."

"Oh." Is all Matsuda can think to say in response as L begins with the one on the top.

…

Mello is questioned but he knows nothing and since he spends a good amount of time with Matt it is obvious that there is no warning of any kind on who is going to be taken.

All adults have been put on alert and are patrolling as a precaution since it is likely the abductors might try to move in during the day as L told them.

Mello sits in his room wondering just who could be doing this. "There really is something that just doesn't fit about these abductions." He speaks to himself as he thinks over what he knows about these abductions. "But what could it be?" He turns to glance slightly outside. "But why take orphans? What could whoever who is doing this possibly gain from taken orphans? Is it for our minds? I have a feeling that it isn't for our minds." His eyes narrow in slight thought. "No…. I have a feeling that there is something else going on here. I get the feeling these abductions are not for our minds but for something else. However what it is I cannot be sure." He mummers to himself almost seeming to get lost in his thoughts.

….

Classes have been cancelled today and orphans are ordered to stay within sight as adults have been assigned to watch over different areas of the orphanage.

"We can only cancel classes for today." Rodger says to himself as he sits at his desk in his office. "That's all we can afford. Orphans going missing or not but right now L has ordered that today there be no classes so that's what we have to do." He pauses for a moment. "Though if it was up to me classes would still go on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Despite the increased patrols that night four more orphans go missing.

This time it's all males.

The abductor has changed.

"I believe that the abductor is going after all orphans. This change in profile has made me certain." L tells Rodger. "I am contemplating moving you all to a hopefully safer location. I will ask Watari to look around for the safest place we can move you all to until we figure things out."

"Thank you." Rodger says then hangs up as this conversation is done.

….

Watari begins looking for a good safe place to move the orphans to and is in charge of setting up everything needed for the orphans to be moved there.

Due to this L has allowed him to focus on this meaning everything else he usually does is put on hold until this is done.

…

As the day goes on classes go on as expected.

But throughout the day things have quickly escalated.

Orphans are much more quickly vanishing.

L is getting worried when he hears about this. "We must move them out of the location at once."

"Yes." Rodger agrees.

A teacher bursts in. "Rodger. I'm sorry to interrupt but a whole group was taken." She explains. "We only have a few left."

L clenches his teeth hearing this. "Collect the ones left and take them. I will get Watari to send you information on a location right away."

"Thank you." Rodger then hangs up the phone. "Gather the ones left." He orders. "We are moving them out of this orphanage right away."

The teacher nods and leaves to go get this done.

Rodger turns to a piece of paper on his desk and he stares at it for a few moments.

…..

A little ago…

"Is the preparations almost complete?" A man asks.

"Yes." A woman confirms. "And all the blood we have collected is being processed. We have some results already and the office is working on the rest."

The man nods. "Good. We can start to look at possible pairs to go with." The man says. "We need to act as soon as possible if we even want to get this done."

The woman nods. "Of course sir." She then leaves after handing the male the papers.

The man flips through the papers and a smirk comes across his lips. "An unusual case but it appears those stories were correct about things. It's not for all of them but there is enough for all of them to be paired off and none are too young." He smiles liking the results. "Once the space is finished we can begin moving them as soon as possible."

….

The group is hurrying to prepare the location for the operation.

"We need to get this done!" One man tells the other workers. "We don't have much time left."

The people continue to work.

About a week later…

The man gets the news that the building is all set. "Good job. It's time we start moving them over." He hangs up the phone then smirks widely. "Everything came together quite well and now everything is complete." He calls another person. "Yes it's me. It's time to start."

That night the people move in late that night hurrying to the place they have been sent to.

The small group sent to start the collection first make sure that the ones they need to collect are asleep enough that they can move them. They take the ones they need to collect tonight away and off away to the location in the cars brought over.

….

Mello begins to gather stuff he will need for when they will be moved to the new location. He's only seen Near, Ace, Tina, Fredrick and Olean recently.

Six orphans including himself seem to be the last ones here.

He has a really bad feeling about this. He is making sure there is enough space for what else he needs he doesn't notice the person approaching from behind.

Until it's too late and a rag is placed over his mouth and nose as he is restrained until he is unconscious.

….

Rodger makes it to the front lobby. He had made sure that at least one teacher was in the bedroom hall while the orphans quickly packed what the needed so he expected the orphans to be in the front lobby but it's empty.

One of the teachers from the bedroom hall approaches Rodger almost nervous as if fearing getting in deep trouble for not seeing anything. "Rodger. The rest have been taken. I was distracted by something that I was sure was the kidnapper then when I returned they were gone."

Rodger looks down as he can tell that the teacher didn't take the kids as this teacher has his heart in his eyes so to speak. "I don't get it. They start out slow but after two successful attempts they get so brave that they act so fast that orphans are gone before we even know it."

"What should we do?" The teacher asks.

"We must call L first. No one is leaving this building until further notice." Rodger then heads away to his office.

…

L is deeply troubled when he gets the news. "Alright. I want every adult there questioned. I will be sending people to do just that. Keep everyone there." He then hangs up the phone.

Light looks worriedly to L as L begins quickly typing a message to someone. "Something isn't right." He says.

L almost sighs. "The rest of the orphans were taken while we were just about to get them to a safer location." He says. "This can only be done by someone on the inside." He says. "Especially in the way it was all done."

Light blinks at the news. "Anything we can do?"

L shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. The Kira case is enough work for you all with all it's stress. It can become bad for your health if more work stress is put on." He explains. "I will be sending people to talk to the adults at the orphanage."

Light nods. "I can see your point." He says.

As L said the Kira case is already a big stress and it's obvious that this one case alone is enough stress for the team.

So L knows it will not be beneficial to add to that stress for the team.

But it is now obvious that someone knew that the orphans were going to be taken away to another location making them move much quicker to take the rest before they left the location.

AN:

Well I hope people are enjoying.

As you may have guessed the actual taking of the orphans are not as important as the rest of the story.

But I hope you will continue to enjoy as you read on.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake.

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Mello groans as he awakens. His head hurts and he can feel what feels like a mattress beneath him but he knows that it isn't his as this one feels like it isn't his own that he is familiar with. He opens his eyes halfway and thinks he sees something in front of him. He blinks a few times as his gaze gets less blurry then he almost jolts up to sitting that makes him hunch over with a groan at the pounding in his head.

Laying next to him is Near who looks to be unconscious at the moment.

The mattress they are laying on is actually kind of thin and is barely just big enough for the two to lay on it without being on top of each other as long as they lay very close to each other. It is also just a bare mattress put on the ground.

Mello looks up as his headache pain starts to go down a little. He looks around a little slowly to try to not get the headache to become worse again. He sees some kind of cage that almost appears to be a cell.

The door is covered by some kind of fabric like a thick blanket that is light pink in color though dark in color enough to not hurt your eyes to look at it, the spaces between the floor as well as the ceiling and the ends of the door are too small to really be of any help.

The fabric is obviously very secure possibly even sown on the top and bottom part to keep it secure to the door.

There are obviously solid white possibly painted white brick walls with large looking bricks all around with no spaces between the floor and ceiling.

They are trapped.

Inside this prison like cage is the mattress, them, a sink and toilet though the sink and toilet look more like something from a prison.

The prison like cell is small which will give the two some space if they need but no matter what they will be always close to each other as the place is barely big enough for them to walk around much though big enough for there to be some space.

It's still small though meaning that if they need to be away from each other they will have to still be not far from each other as they will have to be against opposite walls which on it's own still isn't much space.

Near slightly groans as he begins to awaken.

Mello turns to him then he blinks realizing something that makes him look down at himself.

They were changed out of their clothes they were wearing before and changed into other clothes.

Mello is wearing a black t-shirt and black pants that are a little tighter than he is used to with black socks on his feet.

Near has light grey socks on, a white tank top or muscle shirt as some people call it and he also has black pants obviously tighter than he is used to.

Mello looks back to the doorway wondering if anyone else is here.

Near opens his eyes and groans a little at the headache.

Mello turns back to him.

Like it or not the two are stuck here together which means that they will have to work together.

Mello clenches his teeth at the very thought of that. "Damn it."

"Mello?" Near's voice brings Mello back to Earth instead of his thoughts about why this had to happen.

Mello's eyes meet with Nears.

"Where are we?" Near asks as he sits up only to show signs of having a bad headache.

"In some kind of imprisonment." Mello says. "But that's as much as I know."

Near slightly glances around noting how little space they actually have.

Mello gets up careful due to his headache then heads to the door. He tugs on the confirmed thick blanket but the ends are stitched together except for enough space to move it aside to get to the lock on the door.

You need a card and a code in order to unlock the door.

Mello growls in frustration at this.

Near looks for any windows but he doesn't see any making him believe that if there is any windows then they are on the outside of the cage.

The room is a little cool meaning that either by a window or a vent somewhere there is air circulation since this area would be pretty hot in temperature without air circulation.

Mello looks around only to growl to himself again when he sees no windows. "What the hell is the meaning of this strange imprisonment."

"Something unusual." Near says raising a hand to twirl a strand of hair.

Mello tries to feel through the blanket. "As far as I can tell this door is a door with bars. Without the blanket it's possible one of us could have the chance of squeezing through but I can't say that with complete certainty."

"Well we're going to have to work together if we are going to have a chance at escaping." Near says.

Mello clenches his teeth harshly but speaks clearly. "I know."

…..

Each adult is questioned but during the questioning there is no suspicious evidence found.

So while the adults, they were searched before the questioning to make sure there was nothing hidden, remain in the common room the group sent by L begin searching the rooms as well as any desks or offices that the adults work at for any possible evidence to help them in the case.

"Find anything?" One of the members of the police asks another after searching one teachers desk only to go talk to one of the others.

The other member shakes his head with a sigh. "Nothing." He slams the last drawer needing to be searched closed.

The first police man sighs. "If one of them is involved in this they are hiding it well."

The other nods turning to the first. "Yes they are." He agrees.

The two leave the room to look around the orphanage to see if they can find anything maybe put in a place that wouldn't be searched at first.

Nothing turns up making the group worry as this case seems to have gotten much more complicated than before.

Especially if none of the adults turn out to have been involved in what happened.

There are so many questions yet right now they remain unanswered with a few more being added on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Mello and Near have decided to sit and wait while trying to think of what they could do.

There are other voices of other orphans however they are not as loud as they would have been without the blankets on the door making it actually hard to understand them unless they speak loudly with you really listening.

This has led to Mello and Near knowing that there is thick blankets on each door of every prison like cage they are in.

So far it has been awhile since they awoke, their headaches are gone and there has been no one even coming to check on them yet.

"Why haven't anyone come to even see if we are awake yet?" Mello wonders out loud.

"I suspect that they have hidden cameras." Near points out.

Mello turns to him. "But still. Why continue to leave us alone?"

Near goes back to twirling his hair. "That part I am not fully certain of."

Mello turns to the door. "The blanket on the doors….. The small space….. The one mattress….. It's not adding up. It's just a too unusual imprisonment."

Near nods silently.

…..

"All of them awake?" One person says joining the other in the surveillance room.

The other nods. "Yup. So far no fights as far as I've caught."

The first person smirks and turns to the screens showing what is being captured by the hidden cameras that were made sure to be where the orphans won't find them but still give a good view. "That's good. Then this means our plan might be able to move on faster than we originally thought."

The other hums in agreement.

…

The adults are allowed to leave for now but they must be ready since police will also be checking out their homes if it becomes needed to be done.

…..

The lighting is starting to get dimmer as if the light outside is fading leaving perhaps the light somewhere outside of the prison like cage.

"It's probably about night time now." Mello says to himself since there is no clocks or any other way to tell time.

Near nods in agreement. "Yes."

There has been no sounds of anyone entering the area that these prison like cages are in as far as they know.

The door hasn't been touched by any outside hands again as far as they know since they are sure they would have at least heard something if someone from the outside came into where the orphans are being held.

Mello turns to the bed and bites his bottom lip slightly.

One bed and they are going to have to share it or else one of them is going to have to sleep on the solid metal floor.

But Mello doesn't feel like doing that.

He lets go of his lip and glances to Near.

Near is slightly curled up on the ground.

Mello blinks. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I will be fine." Near says. "I have belief Mello will not be able to sleep if we have to sleep so close together."

Mello sighs. "You are not serious are you?"

Near slightly glances back to him. "I told you Mello I will be fine." He says.

"No your body will suffer." Mello retorts.

"It wouldn't be the first time I slept without a proper mattress." Near says. "So don't worry about me. I'm actually used to it." He says then turns away again.

Mello raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

Near is silent for a few moments as if thinking on if he should tell Mello then he speaks. "I grew up in a place where we didn't have the mattresses like at the orphanage. It was pretty much sleeping on the floor with the only thing being a mat that was not soft." He tells Mello. "That's how I grew up sleeping before Whammy's so when I came to Whammy's it was a strange change for me at first."

Mello blinks hearing this. "But why would you not sleep on a mattress? You obviously had some kind of home as you said floor not ground. So why couldn't you even just find some ratty mattress?"

Near goes silent and Mello wonders if he pushed too hard.

"Never mind." He says getting the feeling that Near doesn't want to talk about it to him right now. "Look Near. Rival or not. I'm not heartless."

"I know you're not heartless. I never said you were." Near says.

"Just listen." Mello almost sighs. "Look what I am saying is that we both are sleeping on the mattress. No buts or other reasons. It'll be better for both of us right now to sleep on the mattress."

Near slightly glances back at Mello but Mello doesn't let him speak.

"No buts Near. You are more used to a mattress right now since it's been much longer than a year since you came to Whammy's. No matter what you are used to from your past right now the mattress is our best option."

Near can tell Mello will not take a no. "Ok." He agrees.

Mello nods now that Near has shown he will not argue with the other. "Well whenever you get tired you can go to the mattress."

Near uncurls then moves to the mattress.

Mello guesses he must still feel a little sleepy like Mello by the chloroform that was most likely the thing used to knock them out earlier today since it was about sometime in the afternoon when they were taken. He looks to the door but concludes that no one will most likely come so he soon joins Near on the bed. He settles himself on the side of the mattress against one of the side walls as the mattress is in a corner with the toilet and sink in the other corner just across from the bed. He faces the wall as Near settles beside him. He lays there in silence for a few moments then he closes his eyes trying to get some sleep. He soon finds himself asleep as he was already feeling a little sleepy still.

…..

The police sent L the information of how everything went and are awaiting for their next instructions.

The leader of the police group sent them home for the night for some much deserved rest. He will be the one contacted by L anyways so he will just check for any messages in the early time in the morning he gets up at.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Mello blinks as he awakens. He shivers slightly then he rolls over enough to push himself onto his hands and knees then to sit on his knees. He looks to the side noting that it is the prison like cage.

It wasn't a dream.

He feels a small shiver pass through him.

The area is a little cool after all as if meant to keep them cool but not to freeze them or at least he doesn't believe so since it is only a little cool.

He looks to Near seeing the other curled up slightly probably trying to stay warm or at least warmer than with the slight chill in the air. He also notes Near must be feeling the cool worse than him since Near has on a tank top. He turns to the door.

Still closed but something catches his eye.

He looks down and notices two trays off food.

Both have a good amount of food and is food that has some probably cooked but it is safe to eat the food if it cools down to no longer be warm.

Each tray holds the same food and amount.

"So they come in with food while we are sleeping." Mello concludes. He looks back to Near who starts to awaken. He turns away and heads over to one tray to look over the food.

There is no way to tell if it is poisoned or not but his gut tells him it's not so he picks up a carrot only to take a bite.

It tastes completely normal.

He decides to eat.

Near blinks open his eyes then looks over seeing that food has been left for them. He sees Mello eating so he trusts the other in saying that the food is fine. He sits up and rubs one eye. He lowers his hand then moves to join Mello in eating but he makes sure to go to the other tray of food.

Mello slightly glances to Near as they eat.

Near has never eaten in front of others before and everyone knows this since no one has seen him eat but he does eat as he instead takes the food off to his room as he has been seen getting food before. He is even now seeming to shyly eat.

Mello turns back to his own food and wonders why it is that Near doesn't eat in public. He ends up shrugging figuring that Near must be shy as he had theorized before.

Once they finish eating they are nicely full.

Mello notes that Near didn't finish it all. He looks to Near who moves away from the tray. "You don't eat too much do you?"

"I'm not a big eater." Near says as if it's no big deal.

"Well you should eat as much as you can while we are in here." Mello responds turning away. "I have a feeling that it's all we are going to eat."

"Then shouldn't we save some for later?" Near asks.

"If I turn out to be right then probably." Mello says almost softly.

The two fall silent.

Eventually they start to get bored.

Mello sighs and flops onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Near turns to look to Mello. "How long do you think we'll be here for?" He asks breaking the silence.

Mello blinks not answering for a moment then he opens his mouth. "I'm not sure. I guess at least until they decide to move us or until we are found is my guess." He says.

Near nods and looks to the door.

The silence hangs over them again but then Mello looks to Near.

Mello knows that this boy is his rival but really there is absolutely nothing to do in here. He looks back to the ceiling. "Fuck." He curses to himself.

Near twirls his hair not bothered by the curse as Mello is known to curse whenever he feels like it.

There is some more silence then Mello heaves himself up to sitting.

"Fuck this." He curses again. "Near."

Near turns to look to Mello with the strand of hair wrapped around his finger as he pauses in his twirling of his hair.

Mello is quiet for a few seconds then he finally speaks again. "What should we talk about?"

Near tilts his head softly as he didn't fully expect Mello to just start talking to him so soon.

"I mean there really isn't anything else to do in here." Mello adds.

Near moves his head back to normal and lowers his hands from his hair. "True." He agrees then he pauses to think.

Mello looks back to Near. "Say do you have an idea on why they might be holding us here?"

Near looks slightly away in thought. "I'm not fully sure." He responds then looks back to Mello. "What are your thoughts?"

"I'm not sure either." Mello responds. "But they continue to not even come to talk to us or try to bring us down or anything."

Near nods. "I have a feeling that harming us like that is not their intent. They would have done so if it was."

Mello looks to the door. "And the blankets over the doors." He says since it's obvious by the muffling of voices whenever orphans speak to whoever they are caged with means that for sure all doors are covered. "I still don't understand anything on what the person or people intend to do with us."

"What if they plan to sell us or something?" Near questions.

Mello looks to Near but the other is looking at the door. He turns away. "I don't know. If they plan to sell us for slave work you'd think they'd some kind of training or some kind of thing to break us so they can mold us into what they want us to be."

"Unless they plan to sell us on a black market where none of that is needed." Near points out.

Mello looks down. "In truth I hope not." He says quietly but Near heard him.

"Me too." Near adds.

Mello looks to Near.

Near had moved so he now has his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. He is looking down.

"Fuck Near. Don't worry." Mello says.

Near looks back to him.

"If they really plan to sell us then we'll probably go together. They wouldn't have put us in the same cage if not."

Near looks away and down again.

Mello blinks then gets up moving next to Near. "Near." He says but Near doesn't turn to him. "What's going on?"

Near responds after a second of silence. "Sorry Mello. I was just thinking." He tells the other.

"Mind if I ask what?" Mello asks watching Near since there is something bothering Near as it is obviously on his mind making him act like this.

Near's eyes flicker to Mello for a second then flicker away.

Silence hangs over them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"Near?" Mello asks feeling worried since he's never seen Near act like this before.

"Mello…" Near speaks making Mello relax a little. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fuck." Mello curses to himself as he realizes what he should have before.

Whatever is on Near's mind is probably something personal.

Him and Near aren't friends so obviously Near would probably be not fully comfortable enough to want to talk to Mello about it.

"Well we are stuck in this together now." Mello says. "If you ever want to talk about anything you can turn to me."

Near nods softly. "Thank you."

Mello can't help the smile that comes to his face. He wants to reach over and pull Near close but stops himself. He's not some sappy person after all. He glances away.

The two sit there for a little in silence.

Then suddenly Mello blinks in surprise as Near moves to against his side.

Mello looks to Near.

Near is still looking down but is leaning against Mello no longer with his arms around his knees as they are at his sides now with one on the ground the other on his hip. His knees moved down a little back to closer to the ground. "I'm sorry Mello….." He starts. "I just need this at the moment."

Mello blinks with his surprised face changing to sympathetic. He brings an arm to around Near. "Ok." He says.

There are a few more moments of silence between them.

"It's been years since anyone at all has held me." Near says so quietly that Mello almost misses it.

"I thought you'd at least have one friend." Mello says. "Even if it was Linda."

Linda loved to talk to Near even though he mostly seemed to not listen as far as anyone could see.

Near shakes his head. "I find Linda annoying so I try to ignore her." He admits. "I don't have anyone I can call a friend at the orphanage. Everyone seemed to hate me except for Linda who I really don't like. Though Matt has just been passive like some kind of mutual party. Though he's never shown his actual opinion."

Mello feels almost a pang of heart ache towards Near. "So you just had the teachers?"

Near shakes his head. "The adults all seemed to treat me like I was just some robot meant to take L's place. If I got anything wrong they would react like I was malfunctioning and needed to be fixed." He explains. "I couldn't turn to them."

Mello winces now at this. He knows that no one deserves to be alone.

No wonder Near never shows any emotions at least when around others.

Mello pulls Near closer. "Well you're not alone." He says.

Near glances up to look to Mello's face and their eyes lock.

"You have me now." Mello says to his…. Acquaintance? ….. Well they aren't rivals anymore…. So he guesses acquaintances would probably be what they are now.

True Mello may no longer see him as a rival especially with Near being a little more open to him though they aren't close enough to be friends.

…

One of the two people watching the cameras blinks in surprise noticing that Mello and Near are close together. "Hm. The way boss described them I would have thought they wouldn't act like this so fast."

The other looks to the monitor. "We will observe them all through tomorrow then if they continue like this then we will move them." The other goes back to reading a magazine.

The first nods. "Yeah. I think a few will have to be moved by about tomorrow."

The other hums in response.

…..

L bites his almost non-existent nail on his thumb as he looks at the information he's been given. He's already given orders to the police to try to move the investigation forward as they are to talk to the adults families in hope of uncovering something.

Light looks to L since he is at his usual spot which is beside L. He worries about the case stressing L out quite a bit.

With the added stress of not only the Kira case but the only L knows how many other cases L is working on it's starting to worry Light.

The others look fine with trusting L to do whatever he needs to do but Light knows L better.

After all he is L's friend.

Light turns to the computer he is working at but he can't concentrate now with his worry that L might be stressing himself out too much. He has noticed that there are times L maybe slept for at least a few minutes in the way he subtly acts but he has also noticed that a lot of the time L is eating sugary stuff in order to stay awake. He believes he is the only one that notices but L adds bananas to what he is eating, though he eats them normally without any sugary thing added, if he seems to have gotten any rest at all possibly during the night which is when the team are allowed to go home.

The other times it's all something that has sugar in it added by L or already in it.

Light has noticed that L recently definitely hasn't gotten any sleep at all.

And it makes him more worried for his friend.

The team just continue on unaware of this.

Eventually it gets dark.

"Thank you everyone. But I believe it's time you should go get some rest." L says.

The team pack up getting ready to go.

Soichiro turns to Light. "You coming home tonight?" He asks.

Light shakes his head. "Nah. I have food at my place that needs to be eaten."

"Ok." Soichiro says then the team all head out.

Once everyone is gone L turns to Light.

"Why did you lie to your father? Or at least partly lie?" L says to Light who turns to him.

Light smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Because I want you to come with me." Light says.

L blinks only showing slight surprise. "Go with you?"

Light nods. "To my place."

"Light." L begins to say something but Light interrupts him.

"No buts. I can tell you are eating more sugar in order to stay awake." Light tells L. "You need rest just as much as the rest of us. So that's why you are coming with me to my place." He gets to his feet.

L watches Light. "I'll be fine." He says. "I need to work on this case. I will rest after."

"L." Light says sternly. "You need rest. If it wasn't for the sugar you would be falling asleep on your feet." He tells L. "You are coming with me."

L looks back to the computer in front of him. "Light I can't."

Light opens to argue but L beats him to speaking.

"These orphans could be in danger. We could be talking about losing them all to possible death or maybe something worse." L says knowing Light needs a good reason. "The police are lost. If I can't help them then no one can. That much has become obvious."

Light blinks at L's words. He pauses for a few moments then speaks. "But L." He moves closer to L. "I understand that they need your help. But."

L's eyes flicker to Light.

"You will be able to think better with some rest." Light says staring at L's eyes as best as he can at the moment. "I have been observing you as a friend and I have come to notice that when you get to such a tired state you don't get as much done. It's not a big difference but I noticed. When you get some rest you work a little faster at solving things." He explains. "So if you really want to help these orphans which I can tell without a doubt you really want to then you will get some rest." He adds a little strictly. "So come to my place. Even if it's just for tonight."

L pauses then sighs softly knowing that Light is right. "Alright."

Light smiles at the words.

Meanwhile Watari also smiles as he watches this on the monitor showing one camera in the main room.

He has been glad that L is letting at least Light get close to him and he knows as he can tell that Light is the perfect friend that L needs right now.

The two get up and L heads to obviously tell Watari he is going with Light.

Light gets ready to go in the meantime.

L enters the room Watari is in who turns to him.

Watari gives an assuring smile. "It'll be ok. Go with Light."

L looks up to Watari.

Watari still smiles still in an assuring way.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Watari." L says.

"See you tomorrow." Watari responds.

L leaves the room and heads back to Light.

"Where are your shoes?" Light questions. "And it's supposed to be cool tonight. You need a jacket."

L scans Light's face. "Do you always worry so much about me? You're quite vocal about the extent of your worry."

"Is it so wrong?" Light questions.

"I guess not but it's just you sound worried beyond a friends worry." L points out.

Light smiles softly. "L. Friends do worry themselves sick over their friends. Don't worry about it." He assures him. "Now get some shoes that I know you have at least one pair and get a jacket."

L watches Light's face a little longer then he turns leaving heading to go get a jacket and his ratty runners.

Light waits in the main room.

L returns with a black jacket that's more of a sweater unzipped and his ratty runners.

Light takes the lead out to his car.

They get in then Light begins driving.

Light's eyes flicker to L who is watching out the main window.

Maybe….. Just maybe….

Light turns back to concentrating on his driving.

Maybe he does see L as more than just a friend.

…..

As night falls upon them Mello and Near decide to move to the mattress.

Near has stuck close to Mello but he did eat the rest of the food he didn't eat in the morning so Mello wasn't too worried.

Mello rationalizes with himself that it's just probably Near's bottled up emotions bursting as he shows Near kindness that Near has been missing in his life for years.

The two lay down and Near cuddles close to Mello.

"I never knew you could be so clingy." Mello comments.

Near looks up to Mello's face. "I'm sorry. I'm not fully sure why I'm acting like this. I just really want to stay close to you. It's comforting….. But I'm sorry. Is it bugging you?"

Mello wraps his arms around Near as if he were protecting Near from the darkness of this world while at the same time holding him delicately close. His heart has filled with warmth that Near has been seeming to slowly open up to him though he just tries to tell himself it's because he is glad Near has something he should have had since Mello himself knows what it is like to be all alone as he was pretty alone at least until Matt befriended him. "No." He tells Near. "It's not."

Near lays his forehead against Mello's chest as his hands grip the shirt Mello is wearing. "Thank you Mello."

Mello runs one hand through Near's really soft hair. "Don't worry about it." He tells Near as he finds himself feeling a lot of care towards Near. He silently just tries to think that maybe it's all just because Near turns out to have been alone however his heart is trying to tell him something yet he has no idea what.

Soon the two find themselves comfortably asleep as the coolness of the air doesn't bother them since they have each other to keep the other warm.

….

L and Light arrive at Light's place.

Light doesn't share his place with Misa even though she likes to come over mostly to bother him especially as he continues to refuse to sleep with her no matter what kind of skimpy outfit she puts on.

Luckily Misa isn't there today.

She probably went to her own place tired after a long shoot or something.

Whatever it is Light is glad as the two head deeper into his place.

Light isn't fully sure why but he wants to be alone with L.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Light notices L is still wearing the sweater even as Light just took his own off. "We're in the house now. You'll overheat in that." He says. "I can put it in the jacket closet for now." He offers.

L looks almost shy but he takes it off in which he lets Light take it to the jacket closet to wait for tomorrow.

Light finds himself smiling as he closes the door to the jacket closest. "Do you want anything to eat or drink or would you rather get some sleep right now?" He asks L.

L looks to Light since the jacket closest isn't far from the front entrance as L kind of is in the space between the two places.

"Do you want tea or would that keep you up?" Light offers guessing L doesn't want to sleep at the moment so he figures he should get L more relaxed without sugar before they head to bed.

After all it doesn't matter who you are. The first time going to someone else's house is intimidating.

Even if you've known the person for ages the first time you step into their house it's like you become more nervous to do anything in fear it'll come across as rude or indecent.

It happens to everyone at least at first.

L shakes his head. "No. Tea doesn't keep me up. I don't really mind what tea it is."

Light smiles kindly. "Ok. You can decide if you want to sit in the kitchen or living room. They have the best seating places." He then heads to the kitchen. He wants to make it seem as if L has been here tons of times before. He wants to make L comfortable. He checks what kind of tea he has and finds he has a strawberry tea. He decides to make it. He turns just in time to see L poke his head in probably at the yummy smell of the tea. "Would you like to sit in here or the living room?" He asks L.

"Here's ok." L moves to the table and finds a spot to sit.

Light nods. "Alright." He brings the tea over and hands L his cup.

L slightly sniffs at the aroma. "In truth I've only had green tea before." He says. "What kind of tea is this?" He takes the first sip.

"It's strawberry tea." Light responds.

L smiles as he lowers the cup enough to let him swallow the liquid in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Light says reading Ls face then he takes a drink from his own cup.

"Light." L speaks after a few moments of silent tea drinking.

"Yes?" Light responds.

"Thank you." L says.

Light smiles. "Anytime my friend anytime." He responds.

The two begin a debate about current politic elections. They talk as they drink their tea then they notice it's getting late.

"We should head to bed." Light says. "You can borrow some of my clothes for pyjamas if you want."

"Where is your spare bedroom?" L asks.

"Oh I don't have one." Light says.

L blinks at Light. "Are you saying..."

Light smiles. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. It's big enough to fit us both."

L slightly glances away. "You know. I've never actually slept next to anyone." He admits.

"Me neither." Light admits.

L turns to Light. "Not even Misa?"

Light shakes his head. "No. I send her home every night. You know recently I have been thinking about dumping her to be honest."

"Oh I see." L says.

"Come on. Let's get some rest." Light leads L towards his room. "Do you still want to borrow some of my clothes to wear to bed?" He ask.

"My clothes aren't dirty. They won't make a mess." L says. "And I'll change when we get back to headquarters."

"Are you sure?" Light asks.

"Why are you persistent?" L asks.

"I'm just looking out for you." Light tells him.

L glances to the bed.

The bed is definitely big enough to hold two people but Light told him that he usually sleeps alone which makes L wonder if Light is kind of lonely.

The two crawl in after Light changes and turns off the light. Both can agree that sleeping alone seems so cold now that they have someone sleeping next to them. They lay awake for a few moments but eventually drift asleep.

Light feeling very comfortable sleeping next to L.

L also finds himself feeling comfortable next to Light but his tiredness catches up with him as the energy from the sugar has worn off since he didn't continue eating sugar.

The two sleep the night away side by side.

The next day...

Light is the first to awaken. He feels so comfortable he doesn't want to get up and it's warm just enough to make it nice. He then remembers that L was laying next to him. He looks over only to find he has one arm over L almost wrapped around him while L is slightly curled up against his side sleeping. "You know. You're really adorable looking as you sleep." He says with a slight smile and he moves his arm to around L. "You're perfect." He says before he realizes what he says but when he does he finds himself blushing.

Why would he say something like that?

He stares at L and he finds that he likes this.

It's almost as if L and him are together the way they are now.

That thought makes him happy.

Light begins to wonder if maybe they should give the task force the day off and just stay here like this together.

L shifts then Light gets an idea.

Light carefully gets up doing his best not to wake L. He even closes the door so the part of the door that actually makes it stay closed is leaning on the outside of the metal part of the doorframe it is supposed to click into. He heads to the kitchen with a smile as his idea comes together.

...

Mello is the first to awaken.

Near is still cuddled up against him.

Mello looks over to where the empty trays with plates and forks were left only to find new food put out for them.

Yet go figure still no signs of anyone else.

Mello slightly glances to Near almost wondering if he would wake Near if he moved. He shifts letting go of Near then he slowly moves away from the adorable looking sleeping Near. He heads over to the food deciding to go with the same side for which tray to eat from. He decides to leave some for later since it's confirmed they are fed once a day.

Near groans softly making Mello turn to him. He had shifted in his sleep as if unconsciously searching for the missing warmth of Mello. He blinks open his eyes finding himself alone on the bed.

"So you're finally awake." Mello speaks making Near sit up. "They brought some food again while we were out." He nods to the trays. "You should eat something."

Near nods and moves off the bed. He goes to the untouched tray and begins eating.

Mello shivers as he suddenly feels his body start to warm up.

What's going on?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

"It's starting." One hums as they continue to watch.

"The final test before we move them." The other says mostly to themselves.

…..

Mello blushes as he starts to realize he's getting turned on. He turns away from Near and cursing in his head. He watched Near eat before but why is this any different? He blinks then his eyes widen as he realizes what is going on.

Whoever is imprisoning them has drugged him!

He glares down at the ground. "What the fuck do these sick bastards think they're gonna get?" He growls to himself only pause as he remembers that Near is also eating.

What if it is drugged too?!

But Mello doesn't feel like exposing his situation.

Near finishes eating for now and glances to Mello who is turned away. He notices Mello shift and wonders if everything is ok. "Mello?"

Mello blinks and feels a shiver of delight shoot up his spine at hearing Near's words.

"You ok?" Near asks the other.

Mello turns to look at him without turning his body enough for his situation to be exposed. "Yeah." He responds.

Near blinks. "You're blushing. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" He moves closer.

Mello wants to pull away but finds he can't. "Really I'm alright."

Near reaches over and puts a gentle hand to Mello's forehead.

It takes all of Mello's strength to not lean into the touch.

"You're warm. You might be starting to get a fever." Near says letting go of Mello's forehead to gently grip his shoulders. "Let's move you to the bed."

"I can move." Mello says as he starts to get up but he feels dizzy and Near tries to catch him as he stumbles only for the two to fall to the floor.

They landed with Near on his back and Mello on top of him with their legs tangled together.

"Ah Mello. You're definitely not ok." Near shifts to move Mello off but as soon as he shifts his one leg that is between Mello's he feels Mello's erection press against his lower thigh. He blinks in slight surprise.

Mello pushes himself up enough so his upper body hovers over Near but finds he can't look at Near. "They fucking drugged me ok?" He tells the other. "They put something in the food and they might have drugged you too."

Near pales at the thought. "Now I am sure they are watching us. What is wrong with those sickos?"

Mello is glad he isn't the only one that finds this drugging disgusting. "I don't know."

…

"Ripe for the picking." The one smiles.

"Well move them in their sleep." The other says turning to a magazine. "Just leave them alone for now. All we need to do is make sure we have a cloth each with chloroform."

The one hums in agreement.

…..

L's eyes blink open his eyes. He smells something yummy floating in the air. He glances around noting he isn't in his bed then reminds himself of what happened last night. He sits up noting that Light is gone and gets up. He heads out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

By the smell it smells like Light is making or made breakfast.

He stops just outside the kitchen and looks in.

Light looks up just as he finishes setting the table for their pancake breakfast. "Ah good morning." He greets the other. "Hungry?"

L nods.

Light smiles. "Then what are you waiting for? Come eat." He says as he settles himself into one chair at the table.

L moves to join him.

Light had made sure he had syrup, strawberries, butter, a few bananas and some chocolate chips out to put on the pancakes since it's what he had.

L decides to do syrup and strawberries.

Light goes with syrup and butter.

The two eat and when not chewing food talk about whatever comes to mind.

….

Near tries to shift Mello to help him as he is obviously feeling dizzy from being aroused by whatever the drug is that they drugged him with. He helps Mello to lay on the bed since it'll be more comfortable. He honestly has no idea what to do about Mello in his….. situation…..

But whoever did this is most likely watching so it wouldn't be a good idea to give them what they are hinting at what they want.

So he's just going to help Mello out the best way that he can.

Mello rolls over away from Near.

"Do you feel less dizzy?" Near asks Mello.

Mello pauses for a moment to answer. "A little." He admits.

"That's good." Near says. "Do you need anything?"

Mello mind races at what he could possibly answer with but it makes him groan as the thoughts only make his throbbing worse.

Near blinks worried that maybe he just made things worse for Mello when really it probably will just make him feel worse no matter what he does as he figures with how Mello is acting.

"Not now." Mello finally answers.

"Ok. If you're sure." Near responds. He shifts unsure what to do.

…..

After breakfast L helps Light with all the dishes then once that's done L turns to Light.

"I should probably head back to headquarters." L says. "I have a lot of work still to do."

Light knows that L isn't going to let Light convince him to stop working for a bit. "Hold on. I'll get dressed and come with you." He says then heads to his room to change.

L decides to wait for Light.

Once Light is changed he gives L the sweater he came with then the two get on their shoes as Light grabs his keys.

"I'll drive us again." He says as they head out with Light making sure the door is locked behind them. He does so and the two find themselves once again talking about whatever comes to mind as Light drives. He finds himself smiling and he wishes that he could spend every day like this with L.

It's actually nice.

Once they reach the headquarters and are parked L heads inside to change while Light heads to the main room.

Light finds most of the team already there.

"Ah Light." His father greets him. "Have you seen L?"

"Yeah he'll be along shortly." Light tells his father then heads to his working station.

"Ok." Soichiro goes back to work not asking anymore questions.

L joins not too long after and everyone works the day away then L dismisses them for the night.

Everyone else has left and Light gets to his feet.

L turns to the other. "Light."

Light turns to look to him.

"Thank you." L says. "For last night and today."

Light smiles. "Don't worry about it." He assures the other.

…

It's obviously getting dark.

Mello is still feeling some effects of the drug but it isn't bad as it was before possibly starting to very slowly wear off.

Now he has Near laying beside him since it's night without much to do.

Near shared the rest of his food since he didn't appear to be drugged at all so they left the drugged food alone.

Mello isn't sure if Near is asleep or not but he doesn't want to roll over to find out in case he does something he will regret. He isn't sure he'll sleep with his little problem still there but he knows that most likely they will end up without food except for the drug food if they don't sleep. He closes his eyes with a small sigh.

Near slightly glances to Mello. He's been thinking about a few things during the day that he hasn't voiced but he isn't quite sure if he is correct on his thoughts making him not fully want to voice them to Mello right now. He glances away unsure if he'll be able to sleep.

Silence hangs over them and eventually Mello rolls over to face Near.

Near glances to Mello.

Both are obviously still awake.

Mello moves closer almost as if afraid Near will pull away but he doesn't.

The two end up cuddling and with the drug slightly wearing off Mello feels satisfied for now.

Near closes his eyes liking the warmth of Mello's body against his.

The two eventually find themselves asleep.

Though Mello ends up dreaming about Near and Near's thoughts follow him into his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Mello groans slightly as he begins to awaken. He blinks his eyes open then almost jolts up stopping when his headache reminds him it's there. He has found himself laying on top of Near who isn't awake yet. He glances around and finds that they are in a room instead of a cell.

The only window is barred on the outside of the glass so they can open the window but can't escape.

The room is more like a room even with carpeted ground though the door in and out doesn't have any door knob on their side.

There is also a bathroom though it has no door there is what he can see is a shower.

Mello climbs off Near finding the bed to be just a little smaller than the one before though not by much.

Near begins to awaken just before Mello can head to the bathroom to try to take care of his problem.

Mello looks to Near as he awakens. "Seems they moved us."

Near blinks and glances around only to sit up but pauses for a few moments with a headache.

Mello gets up and forces himself to head over to the window. He looks outside but sees that they are on either the second or third story up as well as just open country side with no one in sight for miles.

Near gets up and peeks at the bathroom finding the shower slash bath, a toilet and a sink. "Mello." He says. "I think I know what they plan to do with us."

Mello turns to Near. "What."

Near turns to him. "I think they want us to breed."

Mello freezes. "What the fuck!" He curses then tries to relax by trying to reason with himself. "I doubt it. After all it would be idiotic since we are both guys." He points out out-loud.

Near raises a hand to twirl his hair. "Actually Mello there is a gene that allows some males to get pregnant and I happen to carry that gene."

Mello blinks at this. "Well fucking hell. Why the fuck are they going through so much work just to try to make us make you pregnant."

Near glances away silent.

Mello blinks. "Near?"

"They might be using us for some black market or something. They are obviously very patient." Near points out still looking away.

Mello hums in thought, his problem almost forgotten. "Maybe." He responds then he heads towards the bathroom. "Well whatever it is at least we finally get an actual bathroom."

Near nods then heads over to the window glancing outside.

Mello groans finding no door.

But then a thought crosses his mind.

There's probably no cameras here right?

He glances back to Near who is looking outside. His mind still a little foggy with need. He shakes his head and turns away.

No. He can't just use Near for his own needs.

It wouldn't be fair to the other.

He slightly glances around then notes the shower curtain as well as some towels in a corner.

Probably placed there as there is no counter on the sink.

He decides to have a cold shower to get rid of his desire for now. He begins to undressing.

Near turns then blushes softly only to turn away when he notices Mello undressing. He may love Mello but he still has decency towards other humans.

Mello feels partly glad for the shower curtain as he turns on the water and steps in. He shivers as the cold spray washes over his body.

Near turns around once he hears the water going. He glances down wondering what he should do in the meantime. He ends up heading towards the door and pushing it gently but it doesn't even budge so he looks for a way to pull on it but there is no way to do so. He turns and moves away from the door. He heads back to the bed and sits down. He hasn't noticed any food so he wonders if there wasn't enough time when moving them from location a to location b or maybe they want to allow the two to settle in first or something.

Mello starts to feel better as the cool water eases his desire for now. He waits a few moments longer to make sure he's good before shutting off the water. He steps out only to head over to the towels picking one up only to wrap it around himself to dry off.

Once done he puts on his pants then grabs his shirt only to head into the main room.

Near looks over as Mello walks into the room. "Feel better?"

"Mhm." Mello nods.

"That's good." Near responds.

….

"How's it going?" Another person enters the surveillance room.

"We just moved two to another room." One reports. "Waiting to let them settle today before we start trying to get the desired results."

"The world will benefit through this." The new person says. "Good work."

…

Mello slips on his shirt and Near starts to twirl his hair.

There is a few moments of silence then Near gets up only to head to take a shower himself.

Mello settles to sit on the bed then he flops onto his back. He isn't sure how much longer he can resist Near. He has always wanted him but never truly understood why so now that they've had to be around each other so close all the time it's getting harder for him to hide his feelings. He begins to wonder how Near feels about all of this. He hears the water running and glances to the bathroom in slight thought. He comes to the conclusion that he should talk to Near about this when he gets out. He turns away from the shower to glance to the window while he stays laying there on the bed. He waits until Near comes out then pauses knowing that Near will need a few moments to get dressed. He can't help a glance though and his mouth waters at the sight of Near naked even if the other is not facing him as well as standing in a spot where Mello can't really see much of Near. He quickly turns away blushing before he gets caught.

Near walks into the room a few moments later and Mello turns back to Near.

"Near." Mello speaks and Near glances to him. "What are your thoughts?" He asks. "You know on everything."

Near pauses for a moment possibly in thought then he turns to Mello. "Well to be honest I kind of think of the people doing to be a little sick though I have a feeling that if they believe that we are about have sex they will turn off the cameras for a little bit but I never disliked you Mello." He informs Mello.

Mello smiles then he gets up. He heads over to Near and wraps his arms around the other. "You know I never actually hated you. I was confused about my feelings when I first encountered them but I like you Near a lot."

Near smiles and leans into Mello. "I like Mello a lot as well." He responds.

Mello smiles then leans down sealing his lips over the other.

…..

One of the ones watching the cameras grin. "Guess things will play out much easier than we ever thought." He says mostly to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Though instead of giving the people what they want Mello and Near decide to first just lay on their backs on the bed and talk about things for today.

"So you've told me a little about your past." Mello begins.

Near turns his head to Mello. "Oh you don't have to."

Mello turns his head to look to Near. "Don't worry about it." He says. "In truth I was used to ratty mattresses back in my past. It was what I had that was the closest thing I had to a good mattress." He tells Near.

Near glances down slightly then looks back to Mello. "Well Mello I haven't told anyone this….. But." He slightly glances down. "But up to a certain point in my past I actually didn't know anything about L and other things."

Mello blinks confused. "Why?" He asks. "Isn't that impossible?"

Near looks back to Mello. "I lived in a small town that was all on it's own. Everyone knew everyone so if someone messed with one of us they messed with all and it was rare for us to get anyone from the outside but when they do come to town well they didn't really tell us stories other than their adventure hiking in the woods that surrounded the town."

"Oh." Mello says as he can see why now but he has all sorts of questions about Near's past now however he isn't sure how much Near wants to get into. He now can understand why Near didn't sleep on a mattress when he was growing up was because the town most likely didn't know about mattresses or how to make them let alone possibly not have the material to even do so. He speaks again when he finds Near isn't saying anything more. "Well I grew up in a city in a poor home." He says. "A city more like where the orphanage is where you only know a certain amount of people."

"Ah." Near says as he listens to Mello.

"We don't have to get into too much more if you don't want to." Mello says scanning Near's eyes. "I don't want to push you."

"It's ok." Near says then moves closer to Mello who wraps his arms around Near as they have moved onto their sides.

….

L scans over the information he has gathered on the case of the kidnapped orphans one more time. His thumb resting on his bottom lip. "There's no ransom or threats or even any bodies." He mummers to himself. "So it isn't about getting money or revenge or anything." He pauses in thought. "That leaves the chance they are holding them to use them for something even as slaves or for the black market." He begins brainstorming some ideas. "But with all the black market websites I have been able to find over the years for other cases I still come up with nothing for if they are being sold on the black market. So which means it is a sixty percent chance that they are being held captive." His eyes flicker to the cake and tea. "But then there's the question of why." He bites the almost nonexistent nail on his thumb a little hard accidentally biting part of his flesh making him bleed a little though not by much at all. He lets go then licks it while pretending to just have his thumb resting on his lip. He does this mostly to not bring attention to it.

A little slowly the bleeding stops and he stops licking it.

Light glances to L.

L has been murmuring about the case of the missing orphans and no one minds or bothers him about it.

Light turns back to his computer screen just glad that L did indeed get some rest rather than still needing sugar to not be falling asleep on his feet. He begins thinking about where the orphans could be held prisoner and why they were taken. He wants to help L with the case to help relieve some stress from L's shoulders with completing the case as well as hopefully finding the orphans alive.

L is no longer murmuring to himself.

Then Watari walks into the room.

"Ryuzaki I'm afraid I have bad news." He says.

Everyone turns to him.

"One of the orphans has been found dead."

…..

Mello has let silence hang over between then he opens his eyes from relaxing in which he had let his eyes be closed. "I think I have an idea." He says in a whisper.

Near's eyes blink open and look to Mello. "What is it?" He asks also in a whisper.

"Well it's a little risky but if they do turn off the cameras for a bit if they think we're going to have sex then we can pretend we are going to then once we believe the cameras are off well we begin looking for a way out." Mello tells his idea still whispering.

"It might work." Near responds in a whisper. "But the sun is going to be set soon and we were just recently brought here. We should wait maybe until tomorrow evening before we do so. To make sure they don't get suspicious if they think it's going too fast."

Mello nods in agreement. "Yes. That is a good idea." He whispers. "We can't take any more risks then we already are."

Near and Mello fall silent to not bring attention to them.

Mello shifts getting up and Near watches him for a moment before closing his eyes again. He turns to look to Near before turning away letting himself think a little as he begins to pace around the room contemplating to keep them off his back. He flickers his eyes to the window as he passes by it then turns away to let his eyes flicker around as he walks back towards the bathroom. His eyes swiftly scan it looking for anything yet hoping that this might help them have a head start when going to try to escape. He turns away and paces back to by the bed where he stops and turns to Near. He sighs a little loudly then crawls back onto the bed laying next to Near. He lays on his stomach with his head on it's side on the pillows looking to Near. "I hope this plan works." He says under his breath then lets his eyes flicker closed to try to get some rest since there isn't much to do. He opens his eyes halfway when he hears Near shifting.

Near heads to the bathroom possibly just to pee so Mello closes his eyes again.

All they can do is keep up the act of everything is normal until the right time comes tomorrow.

But yet it seems so far away with so little to do in the time in between.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

"So far anything?" A man asks.

"Not yet sir." Another person responds.

"We must be a little patient." The man says. "It will come in time."

"Yes sir." The other person says with a nod and turns back to the surveillance cameras to watch for anything.

…..

When Near re-enters the room he finds Mello has managed to fall asleep.

He moves to the window looking out to the sky as he lets himself think for a bit. He closes his eyes for a moment only to allow a sigh to escape past his lips. He lets his mind wander a little for a few moments as he doesn't want to wake Mello up especially since there really isn't much for them to do. He is twirling his hair as he turns to look to the other watching him sleep for a few moments. He goes over to the bed and crawls onto it only to curl up next to Mello, stopping in his twirling of his hair, which ends with him falling asleep as well.

….

Matt holds Linda in his arms as she shakes in fear.

They are in the cell like place with a blue blanket over the door.

"What do they want from us?" Linda whimpers.

"I don't know." Matt responds and strokes her back. "I honestly don't know."

Linda buries her face into his shoulder and part of his chest.

Matt lets her as he silently wonders just what is in store for them.

….

"Well I say we use this baby." A man holds up a container.

"Well it will get boring if we don't do something." A woman comments.

"And yes it would be wise to use that." A man says and the others turn to him.

The first man smiles. "Glad to see you here boss."

…..

"What information do we have on this orphan?" L asks.

Watari hands L the report and L takes it only to look at it. "It's so far the only one that has been found. No other signs of any other bodies." He says as L begins to read the report. "The orphan found was a female named Rave."

L looks up from the report. "We must keep our eyes open. With the discovery of this body the orphans are in more danger than before. They aren't afraid to kill them. We need as much information on things like making sure we know how the orphan died and see if we can tell what they are doing to them while they are in captivity. Knowing what might be the reason they were taken for will be a great help in finding the others as we can determine buildings that will work with whatever they are planning with the orphans. It will narrow the large list of buildings down and we'll be closer to finding them."

Watari nods. "I will send the message along." He heads out.

L turns to the computer he's working on placing the report next to his keyboard. He begins typing on the keyboard as he gets back to work to working on the case.

Everyone else turns back to work as well and they all are hoping that the case of the orphans will be closed soon with no more bodies.

The next day…

Mello blinks awake and he sits up only to look around himself a little tiredly.

The sun is seeming to just start to rise probably.

Mello notices Near curled up on the bed cutely sleeping. He gets up and puts the top blanket over Near's body making sure to not cover his head. He turns away only to spot that there is food on a small table that some hotels use for their phones and brochures. He goes to it and looks at it suspiciously as he wonders if it is safe to eat or not. He looks back to Near who is still asleep before he heads to the bathroom deciding to have a quick shower before the other awakens.

Leaving the food alone for now.

Near awakens a little later when Mello is just coming out of the bathroom after his shower. He sits up and turns to see Mello coming over as he rubs one eye a little tiredly before moving that hand to twirl a strand of hair.

"Morning." Mello greets as he confirms that the sun has indeed started to rise. "That was a good long rest."

"Well it will be worth it surely." Near says wrapping a strand of hair around his finger only to slightly rub it between his finger and thumb.

Mello nods. "Well. They brought food…. We'll have to risk it. We can't go starving."

Near is about to get to his feet when Mello waves it off.

Mello grabs one plate in each hand then turns only to hand Near the one being held with his right hand.

"Thanks." Near says taking the plate.

Mello nods and the two begin eating with Near staying sitting on the bed making sure to do his best to not get any food on the bed while Mello leans against the table the plates had been on.

Once they finish some of it since they know they need to keep some food for later due to only getting one plate each at least for now, they put the plate back onto the table.

Mello moves away from the table and towards a window only to stop when he feels a familiar feeling surge through him. He blinks as his eyes widen. "Again?" He gasps only blink then smirk. "Actually. That's not a bad idea on their part." He turns to look to Near who has just fixed the bed. He heads over to the other moving around behind him only to wrap his arms around Near's waist.

Near stops and looks as best as he can to Mello. "Mello? What are you doing?" He questions.

Mello moves his lips to Near's ear. "They drugged me." He whispers moves his hips forward to let Near be sure that he's telling the truth. "Too bad for them we can use this to our advantage. Just play along."

Near softly nods that can be very easy to miss. "Mello I must insist you stop and tell me just what you think you are doing!" He says as he tries to get out of Mello's grasp.

"I don't know why." Mello says in a normal speaking voice. "But I just want you."

"Mello!" Near gasps at the other.

"Come on Near." Mello purrs and moves them onto the bed. "I promise you'll enjoy it too."

"Mello…."

….

A button is pushed and for now the camera in the room, there is no cameras in the bathroom, is turned off.

"I knew it was a good idea to use that." A man says leaning back in contempt.

…

Mello kisses the back of Near's neck as he keeps his arms around the other.

"Mello. I think they turned the cameras off by now." Near says a little quietly just in case.

"Near." Mello hums. "You're…. You're irresistible."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

"Mello it's the drug." Near says.

"Near…. I've actually liked you for so long…." Mello admits a little quietly. "And the drug is just making it harder to ignore." He adds. "Only Matt is aware of my feelings towards you."

"Mello we need to find a way out." Near says. "We need to go get help."

"We'll do that. But first I want to try something." Mello says and slides his hand under Near's shirt.

"Mello!" Near gasps at this and starts to reach to stop the other but stops half way as he lets out a breath due to the good feeling it is giving him.

Mellos hand brushes against Nears nipple making the other shiver slightly.

"Mello. Shouldn't we stick to the plan?" Near questions.

Mello moves up to Nears ear licking the shell of it. "Are you really against this?" He questions.

Near gasps slightly before responding. "N-no." He finds himself stuttering a little as Mello pinches his nipple. "To be honest I. Ah! Wanted this for a while." He says slightly moaning as Mello plays with his nipple that has become his victim.

Mello smiles upon hearing this. "Then let it happen. We can do what we need to after. I doubt we will find much more than we already did."

Near arches into Mello's touch finally just giving in to the pleasure Mello is giving him. He can't help but let his walls crumble a little and he already knows that Mello is rather ok with it.

Mello removes his hand from Nears shirt causing the other to whimper at the loss. "Don't worry." He chuckles and he quickly takes the shirt off of the other as Near shifts to help with that before laying on the bed again. He begins licking around the nipple that hasn't been touched yet getting a slightly loud moan from Near.

"Mello! Ah! We don't. Mm. Know for sure how. Ah! Long they'll have the cameras off. Ngh. For." Near reminds him between moans as Mello begins sucking on the one nipple and playing with the other using his hand. "We can't take our. Ah. Time."

"Yes sorry. Lost track for a moment." Mello says pulling away.

"It's ok." Near assures him.

Mello quickly trails his hand down letting his fingertips slide along Nears skin until he reached the others pants. He quickly takes off the pants and boxers only to admire Nears beauty before Near tugs on his shirt reminding him of what he's doing. He takes off his own shirt as silently requested by the other then he sheds his pants and boxers.

Now all of their clothes are on the floor.

Mello moves back over Near and steals a quick kiss. He raises one hand replacing his lips with three fingers. "Suck." He commands. "Saliva is what we will have to use as lube."

Near opens his mouth taking in the three digits and begins to suck.

Mello can't believe how hot it is to watch and feel Near not only suck but almost skillfully swirling his tongue around each finger.

Once satisfied with how wet they are he removes them from Nears mouth lowering them to the others entrance.

He moves two fingers into Nears entrance making the other groan and shift slightly. He knows that Near does have a point that they can't just dwaddle right now especially if they are to go with the plan. He begins scissoring them apart stretching the other for what's about to come. He adds a third finger not long after and thrusts them in deep managing to hit his prostate on the first attempt.

Near moans a little loudly when Mello hits his pleasure spot.

Mello can't wait and takes out his fingers before spitting in his hand. He rubs his spit onto his cock before lining it up with Nears entrance. "Ready?"

Near nods and Mello thrusts in getting a moan of pain and pleasure.

Mello stops once he's fully inside to give Near a moment to adjust.

"I'm fine." Near slightly pants out. "Go ahead."

Mello can tell that Near is holding back his pain but he knows it's better for them to go fast right now... So he pulls out almost all the way before quickly thrusting back in.

"Ah!" Near tilts his head back with a moan.

Mello keeps this up until he finds Nears prostate again causing Near to let out a louder moan. He aims for that spot as he continues thrusting into the other picking up the pace now.

"Oh! Mello!" Near moans to the other.

"Mm. Near." Mello moans in response and thrusts harder into the younger one below him. He leans down stealing a kiss from him that is returned by the recipient of the kiss.

As they kiss Mello begins slamming as hard as he can making Nears slightly loud moans be muffled by the others mouth.

"Ah! Ha! Mello!" Near calls out.

"Near." Mello moans in return and he reaches down taking the others erection into his hand. He pumps it in time with he thrusts his tongue thrusting into Nears mouth to tangle with Nears own.

"M-Mello! I'm gonna-" Near moans as he can't help but stutter at the intense pleasure but gets cut off as he arches his back as he cums. He even breaks the kiss to throw his head back to moan as his cum splatters onto their chests and stomachs.

As a result Nears entrance tightens even more around Mellos erection.

This causes Mello to moan Nears name and push in as far as he can before letting himself cum as he ends up biting down on Nears neck.

Near moans at this and as they try to catch their breaths Mello licks his neck almost lazily.

Possibly as an apology for any pain he caused or just doing it affectionately.

Near is still too high on orgasm to figure out which one it is at the moment.

Once they both come down from their high is when Mello pulls out of Near then gets up.

Near closes his eyes for a moment then open them halfway. He turns his head to look to Mello only to see the other moving for the bathroom. He watches Mello go in then return with some toilet paper in which he cleans them with.

"Put your clothes back on." Mello tells him. "We need to do a quick look for any way of getting help or getting out of here." He heads back to the bathroom to put the toilet paper into the toilet to throw it away.

Near nods and shifts feeling a little stiff but gets up anyways. He puts his clothes back on and Mello returns doing the same.

Once both are dressed they begin looking around.

Mello trying where the door has to be and Near is checking out the window.

Mello tries slamming himself into the door once or twice but nothing happens. He finds no way to get out that way so he returns to Near only for the other to turn with a look telling him that they both have found nothing. He sighs softly. "This is gonna be harder than we thought." He admits out loud.

"We didn't expect it to be easy." Near says twirling a strand of hair as he moves towards the bed.

"Well we tried any actual place that we'd have a chance at escaping through." Mello says with a slight sigh. "And I bet the walls are soundproof." He adds glancing to the walls. "So we more than likely can't talk to anyone on either side if there is anyone there."

Near moves onto the bed finding that his butt hurts to sit on so he lays on his side.

Mello joins him and they shift to allow the covers to be over them. "Well we might as well get some rest." He says and Near is asleep in no time making the other smile softly at the peaceful face.

Only for Mello to close his eyes to join him not long after.

...

"That should be enough time." The order comes and the camera is turned back on.

They see Mello and Near laying in bed with the blankets up to by their necks obviously both are sleeping.

"Now that they are asleep we should think about placing food in their room as well as some clean clothes possibly. We will look at the time and possibility that they won't sleep the night away." The man issuing orders commands.

"Yes sir." A woman says with a slight nod.

"If we get what we want shouldn't we separate them to make it easier to take what we want when it's time?" Another male asks.

The man turns to glare at the male. "No. We need to keep them together. We want what's best for our cause and we want to guarantee results." His eyes narrow in warning. "Understand?"

"Of course." The male nods and turns back to work.

….

A male orphan and female orphan awaken only to find themselves back in the cage place again.

"What!?" The male orphan gasps. "Here again?"

"Just because we refused to do anything sexual when they drugged you?" The female says with her face paling at the thought that they might be forced into making some kind of porn for those watching. "Whoever has us here is disgusting!"

…

L finds himself in deep thought. "There has to be someone on the inside of the orphanage who is a part of this." He whispers to himself and bites down onto his fingernail. "However there is only one person I can think of who has the highest chance of doing this." He glances to the folder that Watari had brought him when he requested it.

The file reads with the name Rodger.

AN:

I might get a job sometime soon as I just am waiting for a piece of mail to come in before I find out if I got the job or not. So I don't know if it will affect my time to write or not but hopefully it won't. I will try to update about as much as I usually do but just thought I'd give a heads up.

Part of this story was written on my phone but I tried to catch any mistakes so hopefully I got them all.

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

Mello blinks awake first and sees Near still sleeping so he sits up only to spot food has been given to them along with a set of clean clothes. "Interesting. They just left the clothes folded this time." He mummers to himself then gets up to go check what they've been given looking for any signs of any drugs hidden in the food yet sees nothing alarming.

The clothes look fine and the clothes for Near appear to be closer to what he is used to.

For Mello it's pretty much the same as the ones he has on.

For Near it is a white t-shirt, dusty grey pants that are just a little more loose than the ones he has on and white socks.

Near groans softly as he begins to awaken getting Mello to turn to him as Near wakes up.

"How are you feeling?" Mello asks.

"Just a little sore." Near admits.

"Stay there." Mello heads to the bathroom and gets a nice warm bath then when it's ready he goes back into the room. "This should help." He picks Near up bridal style and takes Near to the bathroom. "You should be ready in case anything fucking happens to give us a chance to escape." He adds. "So we should try to get rid of that soreness to hopefully help." He sets Near on the edge of the tub. "I'll bring the clean clothes meant for you."

"Thank you Mello." Near says.

"Whatever. Don't worry about that." Mello shrugs and gets Near the clean clothes then lets the other enjoy the warm bath as he returns to the room. He decides to change once Near is done his bath since he doesn't want to be watched changing by anyone watching the cameras. He just doesn't feel like changing in front of any cameras. He tries the food and so far so good with no signs of any drug affecting him this time.

Two days later…..

Nothing interesting has happened with Mello and Near since there isn't much to do.

Near has a warm bath once a day to help with his soreness.

Their food hasn't been drugged since that one day so they mostly been debating and talking to each other as well as resting and doing anything else they can to take care of themselves here.

However….. Today is seemingly going to be different…

Mello is staring out the window while Near is sitting on the floor by the bed leaning back against it twirling his hair.

Suddenly Near brings his hand from his hair to his mouth and he gets up heading to the bathroom.

Mello turns but Near is gone so he goes to the bathroom only to find Near flushing the toilet. "You ok?"

"Must be a flu or something." Near responds. "I'm ok now."

Mello moves closer with a frown of worry and places a hand on Near's forehead. "Well no fever." He concludes. "Try resting for a bit."

Near nods and follows Mello back into the room only to settle on the side of the bed he usually sleeps on to try to rest a little.

Mello hopes that it really isn't anything life treating or anything since if it does turn out to be serious in the end then it could cause a lot of trouble due to the isolation they are currently in. He watches Near for a few moments suddenly wondering if their kidnappers would care enough to help him if it turn out to possibly be more than maybe a small illness. He turns away to look to the window gazing off into the distance as he mulls over the subject matter before finally deciding that they will just need to wait and see. He turns back to Near wondering if the other is perhaps asleep by now or not.

It appears so as far as Mello can tell as Near's breathing has drifted to become slightly soft.

Mello heads over to the bed and sits down next to Near where there is some space as he keeps his feet on the ground. His back is mostly to Near but he can turn to look to the other without a strain. "A lot has changed." He begins mostly to himself. "I mean we're a lot closer than before. I even got to see a side of you that I don't think anyone at Whammys has seen." He turns to look to Near instead of his own lap. "And you know what? I actually liked it. I had always wondered what you would look like with emotion and I got a little but it still means a lot." He reaches over, his hands are on the bed on either side of him, and brushes a strand of hair behind Nears ear having to hunch forward slightly. He pauses after that staring at Nears face as he can swear he can imagine those beautiful stormy grey eyes staring back yet he blinks a little slowly as Nears eyes remain asleep. He pulls back and turns away only slightly. "But I'm still going to fucking beat you at something. I'm still going to do my best no matter what. I know I should being saying this all to your face when you're awake... But I just need to just say it... I hope you don't mind." He almost laughs at himself at that comment since Nears asleep he won't mind because it's not like he might get uncomfortable about anything being said by Mello while he's asleep. "So maybe if we just continue to use our heads and keep our wits about us as best as we can we might have a chance. All we need is the right moment." He adds and pauses to slightly turn to look to Near enough to mostly look at his face. He continues after the small pause in speaking. "Together…. I do believe that we have a chance. Thanks for sticking with me." He finishes. "And thank you. For letting your walls start to crumble around me." He gets up. "Rest and get better. I'll do what I can in the meantime without bringing attention." He finishes and heads to the window now that he's done talking. He looks around trying to see if he can see anyone that maybe he can try to get their attention to see if they might be able to help or perhaps any other hope of getting a message out there that he can think of. He turns and looks to the trays but they have cups not bottles so they can't use that to try to mix stuff to send a message as far as possible like they could have with bottles. He turns back to outside thoughtful and he bites his bottom lip as he goes deep into thought of any other way that they can get a message out there. He blinks as something comes to him and rushes to the bathroom to look around for something that might work.

Meanwhile….

"Should we…?" A woman turns to a man.

The man watches the cameras. "No. Not yet."

"Alright." The woman turns back to the cameras.

…

"Go figure. Not even a single chemical bottle." Mello gets up and heads out of the bathroom. "Damn them. Have they thought of everything? All we need is someway to send the message. We can use toilet paper and blood to write with." He mummers under his breath and pauses as he sees Near begin to awaken.

Near sits up awake.

"Near?" Mello moves closer and Near looks to him. "How do you feel?"

"Better than before." Near responds.

"I think we should give it a few moments before you eat. Just in case." Mello tells him.

"I understand." Near turns away in thought.

"Hey what's up?" Mello asks slightly crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"I'm just thinking." Near responds.

"About?" Mello questions.

"About my dream." Near responds and Mello raises an eyebrow. "It was a little different than before. I could see images along with text that was saying things like that things have changed in which showed a picture of you and me on a hill by a tree." He explains. "I've never had a dream like that." He raises one hand to begin twirling a strand of hair.

Mello blinks with surprise upon hearing this as he remembers what he had told to Near. "I think that it's the words I spoke while you were asleep." He admits and Near turns back to him. "I guess your subconscious was processing my words. I know I should have told you face to face but I just had to say it."

"It's ok Mello. I understand." Near assures him. "It's good to get things off of your chest."

Mello smiles a little at this. "Thank you. Near."

Near gives a soft smile in return.

Elsewhere…

L is going through everything that they have on Rodger and he gets to the most recent files of Rodgers activities. He smiles softly as his eyes come to rest upon something.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

"Just as I thought." L says to himself and he presses the button on the laptop in front of him to contact Watari. "There is something that I would like done." He says.

"What is it?" Watari asks.

…

Near has picked up since earlier and Mello is gad that maybe something they were given didn't agree with him or something.

The two are enjoying the last part of their food that they got for today and between eating they discuss a few theories of any topic that comes to mind.

Mello is quite glad that he was paired with Near because they can match each other's intelligence not needing to dumb their speech for each other.

It truly is a good feeling for this to be happening.

The next day…

Mello blinks awake finding himself staring at the ceiling so he turns his head to look to where Near is with a soft smile only for that smile to fall. He quickly sits up in the bed and looks around the room in worry and panic. "Did they take him?!" He throws the covers off of himself and gets up as fast as possible pretty much bouncing to his feet. He hurries to the bathroom hoping that Near will be there since he has no idea what the kidnappers might do if they had taken Near so they could even kill him for all he knows! He makes it and turns looking into the bathroom feeling some relief upon seeing Near just flushing the toilet. He moves over to the other and wraps his arms around him as he leans back. "You ok?"

"I think so." Near says leaning against Mello.

"Ok. Let's get you to the bed where you can at least sit down just in case." Mello helps the other up letting him have an arm around his shoulders and they head out of the bathroom towards the bed where Mello lets Near get onto the bed to at least rest.

Once that is done Mello can no longer hold back.

He begins to pace at the end of the bed as Near watches him. "This is fucking stupid!" He begins. "The cameras that more than likely have been put in here should let them know that something is fucking wrong and yet those fuckers don't even so much as leave some medicine! Nothing! They just fucking pretend that nothing is happening and they just don't do a fucking God damn thing about it!" He rants as his pacing gets a little more irritated. "Those God damn fuckers don't give a damn about us do they!? They just want to use us to fulfill whatever fucking sick desires that they have planned for us!" His pacing picks up speed by half a second. "That is just so fucking damn stupid! Those pieces of shit obviously have no fucking heart! They are nothing but shit! Little fucking pieces of shit that the mice will not even fucking touch because of how much of a shit they are!" He rants then suddenly stops pacing and looks at a random spot on the wall perfect to place a camera at only to glare an extremely harsh glare. "Fucking heartless bustards! You hear me!? I hope you do loud and clear you God damn pieces of shit! That's right you're shit! All of you." He brings a clenched fist to by his chest at around the last part then swings his hand downward as well as opening it to help emphasize himself. He ends it panting softly now.

"Feel better?" Near asks twirling his hair.

Mello lets his body relax as he lowers his head with a sigh and closes his eyes as he lowers his head. "A little."

"Do you want to get some extra rest?" Near asks while he rubs the strand of hair between his finger and thumb.

Mello opens his eyes half way then turns to look to Near meeting his eyes. He decides to at least settle on the bed since they don't have really anything else to do. He sits down on his side of the bed since Near is settled on his own side of the bed and he leans against the headboard.

Near moves from lounging back to laying down. He lets his eyes flutter closed and Mello watches him for a few moments before turning away.

Theres a few moments of silence and Mello begins to wonder if he should perhaps indeed lay down and try to take a nap.

Then suddenly something catches his attention.

Small whimpers coming from Nears direction!

Mello turns to look to Near and can tell the other is having some kind of nightmare mostly by the small amount of fear being shown on his sleeping face. He reaches over pulling Near a little closer to try to comfort him to hopefully stop the nightmare.

Near moves even closer and suddenly wraps his arms around Mellos leg clinging to him.

Mello blinks at this letting his hand just rest upon Nears back where it has been since he moved Near closer and he watches Near as Near seems to calm down even gaining a smile upon his face. He can't help but smile at this so he decides to leave it and he gently rubs Nears back as he allows himself to admire Near for a little bit. He finally turns away to look to where the food is usually put and sure enough there is some food just like before which makes him relieved that the kidnappers still care enough to feed them. He spares a glance to Near wondering if he should move or move the other to lay down to try to get some rest as well.

However... As soon as his eyes come to rest upon Nears peaceful happy sleeping face he decides against it.

He doesn't want to wake him plus if he does and if Near does go back to sleep then the nightmare might be waiting would make him feel all the more guilty about waking him from the nice dream hes having now. He looks to straight ahead resigning himself to the long time of sitting there not moving down or even away in order to not awaken Near. He closes his eyes wondering what there is to think about while he waits until Near awakens on his own. He begins to think about what could be wrong with Near that is making him sick but right now he can only come up with theories upon the issue. He soon finds himself drifting off into sleep as his thoughts seem to fade into the sleep fog that invaded his mind as he falls unconscious.

Later Near shifts not wanting to wake up but knows that he has to so he slowly blinks open his eyes half way.

"Hm?" He blinks a few times when he sees something but his vision is a little blurry from sleep. His sight quickly regains itself as he awakens and he blinks in surprise with his eyes opening fully becoming wide when he finds himself clinging to Mellos leg. He lets go and shifts to move back a little all a little quickly.

Mello groans softly and begins to awaken as he blinks open his eyes half way at first.

"Ah. Sorry Mello." Near says and Mello turns to him.

"Huh?" Mello stretches with a slight groan.

"I'm sorry I clung to you in my sleep." Near apologizes getting up to sit on the bed with one hand on his lap and the other resting on the bed beside him.

"Hey. Don't you worry about that." Mello tells him a little sternly then shifts his shoulders placing one hand on one shoulder across from the one the arm attached to the hand is attached to. "Ah man fucking stiffness and cramps." He groans.

Near glances away and down a little. "Sorry. It's my fault you have them."

Mello stops and looks to Near. "Near."

"Yeah?" Nears eyes flicker to Mello in curiosity.

"Don't go around just taking blame for everything." Mello tells him. "Listen. It's my own fault for it because I decided to stay as I was." He explains.

"Just because I was clinging to you?" Near asks.

Mello smiles. "Partially. But that's the smallest bit." He informs Near. "You had a nightmare and so I pulled you close to try to comfort you which is when you clung to my leg." He explains. "I decided to stay as I was because you looked peaceful and even happy as if the nightmare had been chased away. I just did not want to risk you waking up because you just looked to peaceful to truly jut awaken."

"Thank you. Mello." Near says glancing down slightly. "You've done so much for me already."

"You've done a lot for me too Near." Mello informs him.

Near blinks and turns back to Mello meeting fiery blue eyes that look reassuring and gentle right now.

"You just have no idea about it sometimes. I mean you helped me even back at Whammy's. Without you I might have slacked off a little instead of studying as best as I can." Mello begins. "And here you've done a lot for me. You were ready to sleep on the floor just so I could sleep even though I never planned for either of us to sleep on the floor. You let your walls crumble around me which is an amazing feeling to have happen. I had always wanted to see emotion on you and in you so it means a lot that you're letting me get close to you enough that you can let your walls crumble even if it's just for me which makes it all the more special." He continues. "You talked to me from chit chat all the way to helping me with things about the situation we were stuck in thanks to those kidnappers. You let me become your friend and well actually more than a friend…. A lover I would use as a better word than friend. You let me help you with your loneliness all by simply letting me get closer to you. You helped me figure out my feelings and even accepted them letting me know that you felt the same way. Of course there was the time I was first drugged and you did all that you could to help even sharing your food with me so I wouldn't have to eat the drugged food. Also that you listened to my rant earlier until I was done." He smiles to Near and places his hand closest to Near over Near's hand that is on the bed. "You see? You've done a lot for me as well. And truly thank you so far."

Near smiles at Mello. "You're welcome Mello." He responds and they share a quick kiss.

After a few moments of silence after the kiss where Mello has his arm around Near's shoulders with Near leaning against him, while Near has one hand gently placed on Mello's hand attached to the arm around his shoulders, is when Near speaks.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything." Near begins.

"You're not." Mello assures him.

"But there is something that I would like to talk about something." Near admits.

"What is it?" Mello asks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

"I want to talk about the reason behind me having a nightmare….."

"Ok. You can tell me anything that you want." Mello lets Near know.

Near nods. "I trust Mello and I know I can trust him with this information." He says. "It started back in my hometown. We were attacked and as many as possible were grabbed or killed. I was abducted from my hometown from that. I was forcibly taken away and in order to get me to go along with them when I refused to behave as I would struggle and fight even after torture was done….. They kept me helpless while they killed my siblings right in front of me…" He glances down at the memory.

Mello pulls the other closer into a hug as he listens.

"They did some more torture after that then…. Mello…. I've been at the black market before….."

Mello's eyes widen at this.

"I'll admit that living in that place while they get us ready to sell was horrible. They barely even took care of us at all." Near continues. "Then the day came that they drugged me so that I was out of it enough that it all seemed like a blur….. I vaguely remember begin forced upon my knees on a stage while people attending would bid away… There was a big crowd…. Then….. Someone entered and went straight to the stage and showed the money outbidding anyone so far but quite a bit plus that they will pay in cash. I was given to them since they ended up winning and I was taken away. I ended up blacking out….. Then when I awoke I was resting in a room on a bed. A woman was there and she was helping to take care of me. At first I was scared of just what was going to happen to me here and just what kind of people I had been bought by." He leans as close as he can to Mello. "She was really kind and once I was feeling good enough I was allowed to follow her to the main room. There was so many people and I came to find out that I was with the Shadows."

Mello recognizes that name.

The Shadows are a mafia like group but are kinder and have more pride than the mafia.

"They treated me well and I soon came to find them as my family. It was nice….. Until… We found out about a man who wanted to force me to become his sex slave was hunting me down….. The Shadows decided to hide me away for safety until the man was dealt with. They didn't want to take chances. So I was sent to Whammys." Near finishes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Mello says keeping Near close.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Near assures him and he closes his eyes enjoying Mello's comforting embrace. He doesn't notice but a tear falls down his face thanks to the memories.

Mello spots this and moves one hand gently to Near's cheek and gently wipes the tear away with his thumb in a stroking Near's cheek manner.

Near closes his eyes letting a few other tears escape while Mello holds him and begins to whisper comforting words to him.

After a bit Near seems to calm down.

"You ok?" Mello asks.

Near nods. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Anytime." Mello smiles. "Now come on. Let's eat."

So the two get up to go get something to eat.

….

Light is laying on his bed at his own place staring at the ceiling.

Night has fallen upon the world yet Light feels wide awake currently.

Light has been thinking quite a bit ever since he and L shared his bed together. He can't help but think that he wouldn't mind sharing the bed with L again…. And maybe even more. He closes his eyes in frustration as he is so confused about his feelings that intensified on that day of sharing a bed. He brings his hands up cupping his face with a groan. "Why does everything have to be so complicated!?"

"Light? You've been acting weird." Ryuk says.

"It's nothing Ryuk." Light says sliding his hands down his face only to roll over on his side letting his arms rest upon the bed. "Just do whatever you do."

Ryuk wonders what is bothering Light as it would be interesting to know yet it'd be more interesting to wait and watch Light struggle with whatever it is. He chuckles a little softly to himself. "Ok Light. Whatever you say."

Light almost rolls his eyes at the shinigami in response. He closes his eyes figuring that maybe some sleep will do him good and he does manage to get to sleep after a bit but the thing bothering him follows him into his dreams. He awakens that morning with a bulge in his pants in response to his dream.

…

Mello blinks awake only to find that Near is no longer in his arms.

Instead of panicking he gets up and heads to the bathroom hearing the toilet flush as he walks towards it.

He looks in and Near turns to him.

"Maybe it's not nothing…" Near says a little softly.

Mello pulls the other into his arms. "We can do what we can until or if the kidnappers decide to give us something to hopefully help at least."

Near nods and follows Mello into the bedroom. He begins to head to the bed as Mello once again paces but stops.

"Those heartless bastards!" Mello snarls in rage. "They've seen that you are obviously sick and they don't do shit about it!"

"Mello." Near begins but what he said seems to go unheard by Mello who continues his rant.

"By now anybody with a heart would have left some kind of medicine to help with the fucking situation! They obviously barely even fucking care about us if they aren't going to care if one of us is sick! Those God damn mother fuckers." Mello's pacing picks up by a second.

"Mello." Near tries again but once again it goes unnoticed.

"I should fucking kill those bastards myself!"

"MELLO!" Near raises his voice stepping to in front of Mello only to accidently punch the front of Near's shoulder but Near only winces slightly.

Mello freezes in surprise as he stares at Near in shock that the other had actually raised his voice. He also feels guilt over hitting Near even if it was by accident.

Near never raises his voice.

Mello's eyes are locked with Nears.

"Mello calm down. You're getting to the point of being violent." Near tells him no longer raising his voice but instead speaking in a more normal talking volume. "It will not help anything if you try to find a way to attack any of those that have taken us." He tells the other. "Calm down before you do something rash and possibly get yourself harmed. We still have no idea about how many or how skilled the kidnappers are."

Mello sees Near's point and he takes a deep breath calming himself down. He had closed his eyes when he calms down then opens them again half way between halfway open and all the way open. "Near. Why did you move in front of me like that if you knew I was getting violent?" He asks since he saw that wince.

"I need to make sure you'd listen." Near responds. "Don't worry."

"But…. But I hit you." Mello moves closer to Near and does his best to inspect Near's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's ok." Near assures him. "I was the one that took that risk. I'm ok. Really."

"But why would you even take that risk?" Mello questions.

"Because I trust Mello." Near responds. "I trust that even if I got hit then Mello would not attack me."

Mello blinks in slight surprise then smiles. "Thank you…. Near."

Near smiles back and the two share a hug together.

Things didn't really change that day since they don't have anything to do really besides talk.

…

"Now I believe that there is something that we should do." A man says watching the cameras.

"What is it?" Another male turns to look to the man.

"Well first of all we need to be sure about this group so send it in." The man points to one camera. "Also for this group." He points to another group. "We need to speed up the process in warning. Send in the drugs and handcuffs."

"Yes sir." The male says automatically and he gets up to his feet along with a female.

….

"Ryuzaki we have the first report on the suspect." Watari says walking into the main investigation room and hands L the file.

"Thank you Watari." L says taking the file and begins looking at it.

"Oh wow so you think you're close to solving a case? Which one?" Matsuda asks curiously.

"The case where the orphans were abducted. I narrowed down the list of suspects and had one suspect followed in order to get information." L says bringing one of his thumbs to rest upon his bottom lip. "He might lead us to where the orphans are. A eighty percent chance it will happen."

"Ah." Matsuda nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

Linda awakens that morning only for her eyes to widen as she finds herself on her back with her hands above her head.

Plus there is cold metal around her wrists.

She looks up and sees that her wrists are handcuffed to the headboard. She looks to Matt who is just waking up.

Matt sits up. "What?" He looks to the handcuffs in confusion.

"I'm scared." Linda whimpers.

"Um." Matt tries to see if he can unlock the handcuffs however they need a key to be unlocked. "I can't get them off." He says backing off. "Unfortunately you are kind of stuck." He gets off the bed. "Guess I'll be feeding you today." He says noticing the food.

Linda frowns at the very thought but when Matt comes over with a tray of food the hunger makes her no longer care once she catches the smell of the food. She tries to sit up in order to not choke and Matt feeds her making sure she actually swallows all in her mouth before giving her more as he wants to avoid her chocking.

After a bit Linda starts to feel her body heat up and she can't help the slight shift of her legs.

She wonders what is going on but keeps eating as she lets her mind wander to what might be happening. She tries to pass it off as simple embarrassment…. However it doesn't go away….. She finds herself starting to get pleasure shivers in which her eyes widen as she realizes about what is happening to her. "Matt."

Matt pauses in his feeding. "What is it?"

Her mind goes hazy and she lets go. "Can… Can we just take this…. Time to maybe do a little _something_ instead of eating?" She asks finding her face turning red.

Matt blinks at first a little confused then he realizes what Linda means. "Are you sure about this?" He asks getting up to put the tray back.

"Yes." Linda almost purrs as shivers of excitement go through her body.

And Matt just couldn't resist that offer.

…

It's closer to the afternoon when Watari comes into the room going to L.

"Ryuzaki. We currently have a building that possibly holds the orphans." He reports and L slightly turns to listen as he pauses in what he was doing. "We have people scouting the area cautiously to learn all we can from it. They have cameras though so they fear that going inside will cause the kidnappers to panic and kill the orphans. As well as that we don't know how many are in the building."

L brings his thumb to rest on his bottom lip. "We need to gather enough to raid the building right away." He says. "I have found that all the bodies of the orphans that have been found have one thing in common. They cannot bear children according to medical reports." He explains. "I have a strong belief that the orphans are being used for some kind of sexual purpose though we cannot be fully sure for what that purpose is exactly." He says. "But this makes it important that we get them out of there as soon as possible. Make sure that all entrances and exits are known about and get a group ready. We move in as soon as possible."

"Right." Watari nods and leaves the room with that.

L glances to the others in the room. "I will be helping with this raid so today you are free to take a break for the day if you wish." He says getting to his feet.

Aizawa suddenly gets to his feet. "If we want can we join in this raid?" He questions.

"If you want. I won't stop you." L responds knowing that having as many as possible in this raid will be best.

….

Near blinks awake and gets up heading off to the bathroom as usual lately.

Once done he heads out but pauses when he sees something resting on the edge of the sink that makes him pause.

He picks it up examining it for a few moments to confirm that it is what he thinks it is.

Mello comes over. "Again?" He asks then pauses when he notices that Near is holding something. "What's that?" He moves over to the other and looks to it.

The two share a glance at this as they know what this is.

"It's worth a try." Mello comments and Near nods. He leaves to go to the main room to wait. He thinks about what might happen if it is what they think it is.

Would the kidnappers separate them? Would they take Near away to someplace leaving him alone here?

There's just so many questions running through Mello's head and yet he doesn't like them as there is a good chance that Near will be taken away from him after this no matter what it turns out to be.

He shakes his head telling himself that he will make sure Near stays safe no matter what turns out to be the truth. He will make sure that he stays with Near no matter what so the kidnappers cannot separate them as he will even go with Near to get him checked if needed. He won't let them be separated without a fight. He pushes those thoughts away for now deciding to instead focus on the current situation. He needs to keep himself focused here currently then worry about the rest later. He looks back in the direction of the bathroom then turns away to look to the window. "I wonder what the result will be." He mummers to himself.

After a little bit longer Near emerges from the bathroom.

Mello turns to him seeing him looking at the object. "Near?" He asks.

Near looks to him then just silently comes over to Mello and offers the object to him.

Mello takes it almost hesitantly staring into Near's eyes then a little slowly he looks away to look down to the object to take a look himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

The test is positive.

Near is pregnant.

Mello looks back to Near who has glanced away. He lowers the test then brings Near into his arms in an assuring way. "It's ok." He says gently.

Near stays close to Mello and closes his eyes slightly softly as his head rests against Mello's chest kind of close to his shoulder. He wonders himself what will happen now. He wonders if he would be separated from Mello now that the most likely desired results have been achieved. He wonders if Mello would be killed or be placed with someone else. He hopes that they will still remain together instead of being separated. "Do you think that we are even ready to become parents…?" He accidently says his last thought out loud a little quietly.

"Well we can do our best. I mean I'm sure we can use instinct if it comes down to it." Mello says a little thoughtfully glancing up a little with one hand that only goes to his chin in thought for as long as he speaks then he puts it back down to keep Near close to him with both arms.

Near's eyes flicker to look to Mello at the same time that Mello lowers his head to look to Near making their eyes meet.

"Well we both did lose our family as kids. I lost my parents in a gang attack. They attacked us at our home though I still don't know why and upon hearing screams. most likely, the police were called by someone. I was the only one that could be saved and when I showed high intelligence I was taken to Whammy's."

"I'm sorry." Near says.

Mello tries to pull him closer without crushing him or making the grip hurt him. "It's ok. It's not your fault." He assures Near.

The two stay like that for a bit before going to get something to eat.

…..

"It seems that it is positive." A woman says zooming in with the one camera.

"Good." A man says with a smirk appearing on his face. "Then it is going to plan so far." He turns to a few others. "Tomorrow give more food. We cannot risk having something happen because of not enough food now that it seems to be happening. Also retrieve the test."

"Yes sir." Another male salutes the man.

…..

Everyone takes a look at the layout. They've been briefed about each of their roles beforehand mostly as a big group to get it done as quick as possible. They now lie in wait for the signal as they are dressed with modern body armor including helmets that will work for raids. They also have guns obviously.

L decided to avoid suspicions he along with Watari are not wearing a tinted helmets as well as lied that him and Watari who are using an alias each were sent by L to help with the raid.

The task force stay quiet about the truth and go along with the lie.

Light was allowed to join in the raid though Soichiro was hesitant at first he didn't say anything since Light is grown up as well as that the Kira case is already very dangerous. He allows himself to have a gun only for this raid since he knows that he will be going into a building and no matter how you look at it you need to be armed in any raid. He doesn't wish to lose his life in this raid as he has a higher chance of doing so if he went in unarmed.

They are awaiting for the signal to come as everyone swiftly makes sure that they are in position.

It is made sure that the building will be surrounded and certain people will be positioned to secure any known entrance.

The area seems to be rather silent currently and they all try to remain hidden from view at least until the signal is given.

"GO!" A shout is heard and moving quickly everyone charges for the building keeping in mind the tasks they were given for this raid.

The front and back doors are kicked open and the people in the raid swarm inside with two people waiting at the entrance.

Alarms quickly sound but the raid continues as if there was not the sound of the alarm going off accompanied along with a few red spinning lights.

…

"The alarm!" A man gasps and they look to the cameras on some of the halls since the majority of the cameras are focused on each room and cage the orphans can be put in. "I-t…. It looks like a raid."

Another man growls. "We are not going to lose. Gather the orphans. Focus mainly on any that have been confirmed pregnant but get as many as you can."

"Aye aye sir!"

Soon people are hurrying out of the surveillance room to go do as told.

"Don't do you dare think that this means that you win." The one man still in the surveillance room says quietly to himself. "It is only a minor inconvenience."

Meanwhile…..

Gunshots are heard making Mello and Near turn to the direction of the door upon hearing them.

They had been standing a little by the edge of the bed with the test left beside the trays of food.

Near takes a slight step back and noticing this Mello pulls Near into his embrace.

There is a few moments where they stay like that then suddenly the door is slammed open.

The door smashes into the wall that is on the inside of the room and there is clearly a brass looking doorknob with a lock on the side that would be outside of the room when the door is closed.

At the doorway stands an unfamiliar man.

He has brown hair that is a little messy but still looks brushed like he takes very good care of his hair and he has cyan eyes. He is wearing a navy blue muscle shirt over top of a white shirt and he also has on tan brown cargo pants with black runners held securely in place. "Come with me." He says in a commanding voice. "You especially." He points to Near.

Mello quickly moves Near behind him protectively with a growl. "You are not getting him!" He says in confidence.

"I will. One way or another." The man responds as his eyes narrow. "Now. Are you going to come quietly or not?"

"Never." Mello snaps at him in protest.

"Very well. I will take him by force." The man reaches into his pants pocket for something.

"Follow my lead." Mello whispers to Near then charges.

Near quickly follows seeing what Mello is most likely planning.

The man moves to try to grab them with a rag being pulled out of his pocket as he has it gripped in his hand.

Mello knocks the arm up before the man can put the rag anywhere close to him then goes past him under his arm.

Near not far behind though he comes close to having the arm drop down on him and he manages to get by just in time.

The man spins around to give chase. "Get back here!"

Mello leads Near down the hall as they hurry away from the room.

The halls almost look like a hotel hall though with plain dimly colored dark blue floors and kind of dark brown walls with a dusty grey ceiling.

A few other rooms seem to be open probably by the kidnappers who are trying to get anyone that they can focusing on certain groups or orphans.

They continue running but Mello suddenly stops with Near slightly going past him though he too stops only for both of them to turn around to look to their pursuer.

Mello waits until the man gets close enough the charges jumping into the air at the right moment with a drawn back fist that slams into the mans cheek.

"Ooof." The man's head turns to the side and he stumbles a little to the side only to be kicked by Mello causing the man to end up going head first into the wall.

While Mello lands on the ground with a slight skid.

The man appears to be a bit dazed to put it lightly.

The rag flutters to the ground from where it had gone down since it had been thrown when the punch hit.

Mello hurries back to Near. "Come on. Let's go." He says taking Near's hand and they continue going in the direction they had been going in hoping to find a way out. He tries to keep away from places with heavy gunfire by listening to the sounds to calculate where they are coming from.

They take a left turn and hurry down a hall then take a right turn only to skid to a stop as someone rushes into the hall.

Mello, Near and the male skid to a stop.

Mello steps a little in front of Near and swings his arm out to create kind of a barrier.

The male takes in the two before speaking. "You must be with the orphans." He speaks in a slightly deep voice. "Please come with me. We have come here to rescue you." He explains.

"How can we know for sure?" Mello questions since the body armor and helmets chosen for this raid are pure black with clear front of the helmet that protects his face.

"Don't listen to him." A voice says behind the two.

Mello and Near turn to see Rodger standing there with his arms hanging at his sides.

"He's just tricking you. Don't trust him. Trust me. Come on let's go." Rodger says.

The man steps forward slightly. "No don't listen to him. He's the one that is trying to trick you." He says with a hint of worry in his voice. "Come with me and you'll be safe." He adds a little more gently in an assuring tone.

Mello slightly moves his head to look between the mysterious man and Rodger.

While Near chooses to stick with flickering his eyes side to side to look from one to the other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen:

Mello feels a slight nudge in one direction and turns to Near meeting his eyes for a moment.

Near nods softly.

Mello also nods softly as he agrees with Near then the two move away from Rodger towards the mystery man.

The man looks relieved at this sight while Rodger at first looks horrified then enraged.

"What!? Why are you trusting him!" Rodger snaps in anger at them.

"It should be obvious." Mello says pausing to glance back to Rodger as Near also pauses glancing back to Mello. "You are not wearing body armor. Those that have been in the building not expecting anyone to come in would not have thought to have body armor. They would be too busy trying to get back all of their work first before even thinking they might need body armor."

Near nods in agreement with Mello's statement.

Rodger lets out a slight growl upon hearing this. "Fine." He speaks in a dangerous low tone. "If you won't come willingly then I'll make you come with me by force." He suddenly pulls out a gun.

Upon seeing this Mello races to shield Near while the man quickly moves forward to try to cover the two orphans.

Rodger aims the gun at the two. "Come with me. Especially you Near." He commands. "And no one here will get hurt."

"Drop your weapon!" The man demands about to charge at Rodger if needed deciding that it might be a safer course of action since if he goes down then the two orphans here will be helplessly in the open.

Mello holds Near close keeping his own body between Near and Rodger as he glares at Rodger.

"I'm serious. I will shoot. Come with me. Even if it's only you Near." Rodger continues his commanding. "Just come and no one gets hurt."

"I said drop your weapons!" The man repeats just about to try to tackle Rodger.

Rodger growls and glares at seeing that neither Mello nor Near are making a move to go with him. "Fine. Have it your way. I hope you have fun in Hell!" He clicks the safety off and the man charges towards Rodger upon hearing the click of the safety being turned off.

Mello pulls Near closer to him when he also hears that sound though he makes sure that he isn't hurting Near.

The trigger begins to be pulled and Rodger begins to gain an angry smirk upon his face.

Mello tenses deciding what he must do.

Meanwhile…

L and Light are side by side as they hurry down a hall looking for any orphans or any of those that might be from the group of kidnappers.

The sound of fighting, lots of talking and especially the sounds of gunshots echo throughout the building to even around the two of them.

They come across three orphans laying on the ground making them skid to a stop.

There are two females and one male.

L and Light move quickly to check on the closest ones first then Light checks the other one.

L looks to Light but gets a shake of the head. "They probably took down these three and took anyone else who might have been in the group." He says.

"Probably." Light says in agreement then L gets up to his feet. "We should try to find anyone alive."

"Yes." L agrees and the two head off to continue on their search.

Back with Mello and Near…..

The trigger is almost pulled and the split second before it is pulled Mello quickly shoves Near away.

Only for things to not go as planned as Near suddenly grabs onto Mello causing Mello to fall towards the floor with him as the gunshot is heard.

The bullet just barely misses hitting Mello as he and Near tumble to the floor with Mello on top though Mello manages to catch himself before he crushes Near.

So he has one hand on the floor on either side of Near's head.

While Rodger is tackled by the other man who manages to knock the gun away from him causing it to clatter on the floor.

Mello's eyes meet Nears as both seem to ignore the struggle going on between the man and Rodger. "Near." He begins but Near shushes him.

"I'm not about to go and let you get hurt."

Mello can't help a smile upon hearing those words.

There's footsteps making them turn and see that just past the two grown men struggling against each other is about two more people running towards them.

The man also seems to notice this and risks a glance to Mello and Near. "Go! Run! Find someone else on our side! They'll have a badge!" He commands. "I will take care of things here."

Mello gets off of Near letting them get up. He grabs onto Nears hand in which Near intertwines his fingers with Mello's own. He takes the lead as they hurry away from the direction the other kidnappers were coming from.

The two continue running trying to find a safe way out or at least someone who has a badge both thinking that they will only trust those with actual badges. They skid to a stop seeing fighting up ahead with bullets being fired so Mello looks for another way to go.

It's just too risky to go down that way.

Mello notices a turn to the right. "This way." He says and leads Near down that direction where there doesn't appear to be anyone.

Near continues to follow Mello trusting the other especially since he is agreeing in the directions they are taking as they continue to run.

The two pass a room only for Near to skid to a stop causing their hands to fall apart in which Mello skids to a stop to turn to Near.

Near has turned to look at something in the room. "They kept it?" He questions in surprise.

"What?" Mello raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Near moves slightly into the room so Mello approaches.

Mello looks to see Near checking out a necklace with thick black string and a little device as the charm, that is hanging on a hook by the doorway so it can be seen through the doorway at a certain angle. He observes the charm as being a red button with the rest of the device being white and that it is small yet not tiny so it probably is a very simple device. "What is it?" He questions as he tries to observe the necklace as much as he can from where he is.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty:

"It's a little gift I got from the Shadows." Near begins. "It's a button."

"Yeah?" Mello asks in a tone making sure that Near knows that he already knows that it is a button.

"Let me finish." Near tells the other with a slight glance to him. "This button was given to me so if I was ever anywhere on my own and something happened like me getting in danger I can push it. When I push it the Shadows are notified that I am in danger as well as activating a tracker inside of it sending the signal of where I am to the Shadows. That way they can follow the signal to find me and help." He turns back to the button. "When I was taken they took this from me as I was attacked just before I could push it when I realized that everyone else was being taken. I'm a little surprised that they held on to it."

"We should take it with us." Mello says looking at the button. "It might come in handy. Or should we press it now instead of later?"

"I think we should wait until we are sure it is needed. There might be enough people coming to help here besides the Shadows might also attack someone on our side. So we'll wait to see if we need to call them." Near tells him then puts the button around his neck to wear the necklace.

"Ok." Mello agrees. "Let's go."

The two continue heading off on their way with that.

"Come on." Mello growls to himself as he glances around. "There has to be a way out of here somewhere!"

Near gives a slightly worried glance to Mello. "We'll find a way. We just need to keep moving."

Mello turns to glance to Near meeting the others eyes. "Yes."

The two turn back to where they are going and take the right turn.

Meanwhile….

"Unhand them!" L calls as him and Light have found two kidnappers restraining two orphans.

The four turn to the two that are charging towards them.

One releases the orphan throwing the orphan down to the ground only to swiftly grab a gun aiming at Light then begins to pull the trigger.

L notices and gasps turning to the brunette. "Light look out!" He tackles Light to the ground just in time as the bullet wizzes by.

"Thanks." Light says as he glances to L only to notice out of the corner of his eye the one kidnapper turning to run to get out of there possibly from a gun jam as the gun lays on the ground. He quickly aims his gun firing the man's leg.

"Ah!" The man gasps out in pain and he falls to the ground.

L and Light get up and the other kidnapper throws the orphan down, not seeming to have a gun as he doesn't pull it out, only to race to his buddy helping him to his feet before they head off to escape.

L hurries over to the two orphans while Light aims his gun at the retreating kidnappers in a slightly slow advancement to get the perfect shot. "Are you ok?" He asks the two crouching by them.

The two nod their heads making L feel glad that they were able to save them.

Light takes the shot getting the threes attention only for the two kidnappers to fall as the one with the two good legs is shot in the leg causing him to let out a sound of pain.

L nods his approval. "Nice shot." He says.

Light turns with a smile. "Thanks."

L turns to the two orphans. "Stay here a moment." He gets up as he and Light advance towards the two kidnappers with their guns raised. "Give up!" He says as they approach the two.

The one that just got shot looks with a glare at L and Light only to growl. He moves to grab something.

"Don't even think about it!" L says.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Light adds.

The one man pulls out a gun and is about to shoot when suddenly L shoots the man's hand making drop the gun in a yell of pain.

L and Light move in quickly and restrain the two enough to slap handcuffs onto them.

The two men try to struggle but there is no escape.

L and Light get them up to their feet while keeping their hands on the handcuffs and arms.

L turns to the two orphans. "There's an exit out of here not far from here. Come on."

The two orphans come over then follow L and Light as they lead the two kidnappers out of the building then into one of the police vans that came into view by the building not long after those in the raid got inside.

The two kidnappers are placed in the van while the two orphans join the group of rescued orphans being protected by two guards.

L and Light head back into the building since they still need to help to find as well as rescue any other orphans that might still be inside.

….

Mello and Near skid to a stop as ahead of them they see a few of those who look to be from the same group as the man that helped them with Rodger, getting outnumbered by some kidnappers.

Mello turns to Near. "Press it."

Near nods in agreement and grips the button only to push it with his thumb while the rest of his hand keeps a secure grip on the device.

"Over there!"

Elsewhere…

An alarm goes off and many people jump to their feet.

"We move out now!" The leader commands with a determined point towards the way out to the front.

They hurry grabbing a gun as they run past where the emergency guns are placed then hurry onto motorcycles or into the cars and vans parked in a hidden garage. They start the vehicles up as the little dot on the army tracking like GPS is far enough that they need to drive to get there as fast as possible.

The garage door opens and the group is off on their way hurrying away from the building to find the red dot.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one:

Mello and Near quickly whip their heads to look to the scene before them as a few of the kidnappers begin to advance while the others stay to fight those that are a part of the raid.

Mello moves a little forward ready to protect Near as he sends glares in the direction of the kidnappers coming towards them.

"Lets go!" Near says and they begin to turn to run but stop when another kidnapper comes around the corner from the direction that they had come from leaving them trapped.

The kidnappers soon stand on either side of the two who have moved back to back with Mello facing the direction where the majority of the kidnappers are.

"Give in!" A gruff male voice demands of the two. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt."

Mello snarls upon hearing this. "Yeah fucking right!"

The kidnappers begin to advance slowly trying to intimidate the two orphans who keep close to each other.

"Seems we might have to fight." Near says quietly to Mello.

"I have a plan. We make sure the one is taken out then we make a break for it." Mello whispers back.

Near softly nods in agreement.

The two tense and the kidnappers misunderstand this as that they are intimidating the two.

"You gonna come quietly or what?" The gruff voiced kidnapper asks in a tone of victory that he believes that they have intimidated the two.

Mello makes the smallest shift in which Near quickly understands before the blonde moves quickly around Near tackling the kidnapper standing alone on the one side. He grips the really light brown hair that sticks up as if in a style some use. He quickly slams the head of the kidnapper into a nearby wall as hard as he can making sure to not hurt himself in the process.

In the meantime Near quickly moves past the kidnapper and waits for Mello to join him in which he does soon allowing the two to begin running away.

The other kidnappers that had been trying to intimidate the two race after the two orphans.

Near begins to pant and almost stumbles. "Mello….. I'm not sure how much longer…. I can run."

Mello casts a worried glance to the other then looks back to the perusing kidnappers then back to where they are going trying to think of a plan. He knows that it's a bad situation and that Near is probably getting tired sooner because of the pregnancy which is also an important fact to consider. He knows he must react fast and spots an opportunity up ahead. "Stay close." He hisses to the other as he keeps his eyes on the opportunity. "Now." He makes a turn gently making sure that Near turns at the right time.

Once around the corner Mello grabs Near's arm getting both of them to stop before letting go of the other moving around to in front of him crouching.

"Get on my back." He says and Near does as told. With Near on his back Mello gets up after quickly ensuring the other is on his back.

Near glances back and watches as one or two of their pursuers slip in some blood that had been on the ground. He turns back as Mello begins making a run for it to try to get them away letting Near have some time to catch his breath and rest.

However the sound of at least one kidnapper is close to them since not all of them had slipped in the blood.

Mello continues to move as fast as he can but knows that they need to lose the kidnappers as soon as possible. He keeps his main focus on searching for any way to lose said kidnappers.

Near in the meantime leans his head against Mello's shoulder but makes a mental note to glance every now and then behind them to see if they are still being chased. He trusts Mello to get them away so he just decides to do his part to help where he can.

Mello takes a right then when coming up to a four way hall he takes a left before taking the first right. He moves a little further down the hall to turn into a small space with a door blocking the way but a wall that is sticking out far enough that will keep them from being spotted right away. He lowers himself letting Near climb off as the two take a moment first to make sure they've rested a little. "We'll need to move soon." He whispers quietly. "But we have a little bit to wait for those kidnappers to move away."

Near nods softly. "Well it would not be the best idea to head the way we came if we can avoid that." He also whispers softly.

"Shh." Mello glances back as they hear talking and tenses to be ready in case someone appeared around the corner. "Stay quiet." He hisses. "Got it?"

"Mhm." Near nods.

Mello listens to the talking and clenches his teeth after about two minutes of hearing the kidnappers remain around the same area. He begins to curse as much as he can in his head as he realizes that the kidnappers are trying to see if they are hiding and if they will reveal their position in an attempt to flee. "Damn." He growls softly after another minute or so. "I hate them so fucking much right now." His eyes flicker back to Near. "Seems that we are fucking stuck here." He barely holds back slamming a fist into the wall that is covering them from view since if he did that he would be giving away their position. "Guess we'll need to sit here and wait to see if they will go away."

Near moves closer to Mello but stays silent not wanting to risk getting them caught and he gently grips Mello's arm with the other seeming to not really mind. He tenses upon hearing some footsteps begin to move a little down the hall before pausing.

Meanwhile….

A group pull up their vehicles upon arriving at a building.

"This is it." One says as they get out of their vans and cars or getting off their motorcycles.

"Yes." Another responds. "This is the location. Now. We go in and follow the signal!"

The entire group move in, ignoring any officers calling to them, following the signal being displayed on watches they are wearing.

"Hold on. We're coming."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two:

Mello and Near quiet their breathing as they wait for whoever it is that is close to go away.

The pause of silence weighs heavily within the air especially when mixed with the tension.

Near keeps as close to Mello as possible as they wait.

Mello's eyes flicker back to Near and he speaks quietly so only Near can hear. "If we have to run. Remember to not trust anyone who doesn't have a badge."

Near nods to assure Mello that he already knows that then they turn back to watch out if the owner of the footsteps will come into view.

Then the footsteps begin moving once again causing both Mello and Near to tense sharply.

Closer and closer the footsteps approach and the sound of said footsteps seem to echo around the two.

Mello puts an arm out in front of Near as if ready to protect him.

The footsteps are almost where they are and a shadow looms from around the corner. Mello puts an arm out in front of Near as if ready to protect him.

The footsteps are almost where they are and a shadow looms from around the corner.

There's a small pause then the footsteps keep moving causing a brunette male to come into view.

Luckily he isn't looking in the two orphans directions so the two try to not get noticed.

Until he turns to look in their direction with his cyan eyes coming to land upon the two causing him to smirk.

"There you are."

Mello and Near jump to their feet ready to defend themselves now that they have been spotted.

The man begins to advance towards them with a wide smirk. "You are not getting away this time." He says with pure confidence. "No where to hide. No where to run. You're going to be stuck under our confinement!"

Meanwhile…

L and Light glance around themselves as they look for any signs of any kidnappers or orphans when the radio's they have speak with a message from one of the others in their group speaking to everyone.

"Another group has entered the building. We cannot confirm who they are but they don't appear to be with the kidnappers."

L and Light share a glance wondering who it could be then.

L raises a hand to the radio to respond. "Understood. Be on guard just in case but if they are on our side then we will work with them."

"Understood."

Back with Mello and Near….

Near let's his eyes flicker around then pauses before moving out to stand beside Mello.

The man's eyes flicker from Mello to Near. "What?" He blinks in sudden confusion. "What's that smile for?"

Mello glances to Near and indeed the other has a small smile on his face.

"Oh nothing. I'm just always happy to see those I care for." Near responds.

The man's face falls in complete confusion. "Um what?"

 _CLANG!_

"Hi Andrew." Near greets.

Mello whips his head back to the man just in time to see the man fall to the ground unconscious with another man standing behind the man with a crowbar in one hand then a pistol in the other.

This male has black hair, dark green eyes and definitely quite strong. His eyes narrow in a glare to the unconscious man. "The boy is under _our_ protection." He says in a low tone and aims the pistol at the man. "You fucker."

"Near!" A boy with black hair, grassy green eyes and a kind glimmer seen on him hurries over to the other giving him a hug.

"Hi Allen." Near greets back hugging him back.

Mello turns to Near as if waiting for something.

"Don't worry. They are from the Shadows. Allen is older than me but we grew up together. He's Andrew's son and Andrew is the leader of the Shadows." Near explains to the other.

"Ah." Mello nods in understanding.

"Hold up." A voice speaks making everyone who is conscious where Mello and Near are turn to two males in armour standing there.

Mello and Near perk up a bit upon recognizing L.

"No need to kill him." L says taking a step forward. "He will get thrown into jail for his crimes as is. Let him be punished to allow justice for all that he has hurt happen."

Andrew turns to the man then lowers his gun. "You're lucky we have pride and will not kill unless we see it as necessary." He says lowly to the unconscious man before moving to check on Near.

Light moves in handcuffing the unconscious man since now is a good time.

"I'm glad you are alright." Andrew says.

"Thanks for coming." Near says gratefully to the other.

Andrew smiles and slightly ruffles Near's hair. "Anytime. You're a part of our family and we will always protect our family."

"The good guys are slightly overwhelmed." Near begins. "Along with other orphans will be hurt or taken. Will the Shadows help the cops in aiding the orphans that have not been rescued yet? They could use it. There is a plenty amount of kidnappers too. They need to be stopped before something bad happens."

Andrew smiles kindly and nods. "Don't worry. We'll do our best."

Near smiles a little more. "Thank you."

Andrew turns to Allen meeting eyes with him. "Allen. Please go with these two and get them out of this building." He asks.

"I will." Allen agrees. "Come you two." He says turning to look to Mello and Near then he turns as he takes the lead as they head to go to an exit out of the building.

Mello links hands with Near as they follow behind Allen.

Andrew turns to L and Light while Allen leads Near and Mello away. "The Shadows are here to help."

L smiles. "Thank you." He says with a small nod. "Let's go." They head off hurrying to go find anyone who needs their help as Light radios the news to the others and Andrew switches off the tracking of Near which silently lets the other Shadows members know he is safe now.

"The group that came in is the Shadows. They are on our side."

"Rodger that."

Allen, Near and Mello make it outside and find an ambulance or two is there to help any orphans injured currently.

A little later the kidnappers are being taken away to go to jail now that they have been arrested with the help of the Shadows.

The building is secured and a list of all the orphans names are taken as well as getting any names of the ones placed in body bags.

Mello and Near are sitting on a fallen tree by a small patch of them.

"So now what?" Near asks.

Mello turns to look to Near who is next to him. "Well what do you want to do?" He asks.

Near turns meeting Mello's eyes and raises a hand twirling his own hair. "What does Mello want to do?" He asks.

"Well there's one thing I do know." Mello says with a smile and Near tilts his head questioningly. "I'm not just going to leave you because this kidnapping mess is over. You're someone that I care for. Deeply." He smiles a little more when he sees Near smile softly. "That's all I really have come up with right now. What about you?"

"I can agree with Mello. I also care for him deeply." Near says slightly glancing away and having the strand of hair he was twirling around his finger as he has stopped twirling it. "And… To be honest…. I kind of don't want to get rid of…. Well it…."

Mello blinks then grins. He pulls Near into a hug causing Near to drop his hand from his hair to his lap. "You know what? I think that's a great idea." He agrees getting Near to turn back to him. "Now the topic of if we should stay at Whammys or leave." He adds after the two pull away from their hug.

Near looks slightly thoughtful.

Andrew approaches getting the two to turn to him. "Greetings. Mind if I join? I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Near asks.

"I would like to know if you will leave Whammy's house and return to live with the Shadows." Andrew explains.

AN:

Allen is an OC I created a long time ago. I have used him in other Fanfics such as Survivors. Now let me explain something. ONLY in this story is he the son of the leader of the Shadows. I created the Shadows as a group for another OC that is related to Near to be a part of when I was designing her character. So the actual character for Allen is NOT the son a member of the Shadows outside of this story. I only have a general idea of the personality I want for the leader of the Shadows and I work off of that while I have not done any more than that with the leader of the Shadows character. Which is why I allowed him to father Allen ONLY for this story.

I hope you are enjoying the story anyways.

Flamers will be used to make cupcakes and reviews are awesome!

Mello.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three:

"I am now doubting the safety of Whammy's house orphanage after this whole fiasco." Andrew continues. "So I am asking if you will return to live with us the Shadows."

Near turns to glance to Mello who turns to meet his eyes.

"It's up to you. I will follow you if you wish to leave." Mello tells him. "Though if you want my opinion I say we should leave Whammy's. I highly doubt that they will let us choose what to do with what has happened."

Near nods seeing Mello's point.

"If you believe leaving is the best option for you then you won't be stopped." A voice says getting the three to turn to the person who has approached. L smiles kindly to Mello and Near. "Whammy's house is not a place that is meant to force anyone to stay." He continues. "We will respect whatever choice you make. To leave or to stay. It is completely up to you two on what you will do now."

Near and Mello smile.

"Thanks." Mello says.

"I do think we should go with the Shadows." Near says and Mello nods softly in a silent 'ok.' Being spoken.

"Then you may leave. You may be missed but no one will stop you from leaving." L says respecting their choice. "I wish you luck." He turns and is about to head off leaving the two to talk to Andrew probably to plan something about how they will work it.

When suddenly he is hugged by two orphans causing him to glance back to them with a gentle look.

"We'll miss you too. Maybe we might see each other again." Mello says.

"Thank you. For everything." Near adds.

L puts a hand on Mello's head then on Near's head doing it only for a few moments for each of them. "You're welcome. I wish you happiness for the rest of your lives."

After a few moments longer the two orphans move away from L letting him go.

"Perhaps we will indeed see each other again." L says in agreement to earlier words. "But for now this is goodbye."

"Goodbye." Near responds.

"Goodbye." Mello says about a half of a second after Near.

"Goodbye." L leaves with that heading off somewhere else.

Mello and Near turn to Andrew so they can discuss how they will work out getting the two's stuff then to take them to the Shadows base.

Meanwhile…

L heads around looking around himself for a specific person until his eyes come to rest upon Light. He heads towards the brunette who doesn't notice right away but as gets closer he turns noticing the raven. He stops when standing by Light.

"Hello." Light greets.

"Light." L greets back.

"You know I think you would do well with kids." Light comments. "You handled those two pretty well."

"They are not really kids. They are teens." L corrects him.

"Yes. Anyways. Good on you." Light says.

"Light." L begins and brings a hand up to rest a thumb on his bottom lip. "Is there something on your mind that is worrying you?"

Light blinks. "Sometimes you're a little too observant."

L shrug's. "It wasn't too hard to notice."

Light glances away bringing a hand to slightly rub the back of his head.

"So what's bothering you?" L asks.

Light turns back to him lowering his hand to hang at his side. "I've just been thinking." He says. "Something that's kind of been on my mind since that night we spent together." He admits.

L slightly tilts his head at this but keeps listening to what Light has to say.

"Well. You know…. Every time I try to go bed when it's just me… It's… Like the bed is cold and lonely…." Light begins trying to work out how to say this all in his mind as he speaks. "And it just…. Felt…. Right. You know? When we were together…. Everything just... Felt right. If you know what I mean." He adds. "I wished that we could just have more time together like that." He continues after a second pause to get a nod from L as he head put his head back to it's rightful angle as Light kept talking. "I guess what I'm trying to say…." He pauses for a few moments going over a few different ways to say this in head before letting out a heavy sigh as if giving up. "I like you…. A lot…. I just never truly noticed until that night together." He kind of blurts out and at a slightly fast pace.

"Light…" L begins and Light slightly holds his breath wondering just what L will say in response to what he has just said. "You know it did feel nice to be with you too."

Light blinks in surprise watching L.

"You are one of the few to ever treat me as more than just the world's greatest detective." L continues. "And in truth I treasure the moments where people treat me like I'm a human as well. Instead of being treated like all that matters about me is what I do. As much as I enjoy it… Enjoy helping those that need someone to help them… I can't help but also really enjoy just moments where it's not about my job." He tells Light. "And you did that. You and only few others have done that."

Light smiles and reaches over gently cupping L's cheek. "And I'm glad that I let you feel that you are human and that not everything is about what you do. I can understand your enjoyment in helping others who need help." He continues as L raises a hand to rest it on Light's wrist. "It's always been a job I've wanted to do."

"Light…." L begins and Light lowers his hand to his side causing L's own hand to fall to hand at his own side. "Can I trust you?"

Light closes his eyes taking a slight deep breath. "I am Kira." He opens his eyes halfway and glances down. "I'm sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four:

L can't help but smile softly. "Thank you." He says. "Light. You wanted to help people. And when you found out how to be Kira you thought it was the answer to your problem of being not fully sure how you can truly help others." He continues as Light slightly glances to him. "But you ended up getting a bit carried away with it. You wanted to become a God and have people either worship or fear you depending on who they were as well as what side they are on."

"Then you came along." Light says interrupting L but L doesn't seem to mind. "And you showed me that I didn't have to turn into Kira in order to be truly helpful to others." He tells the other.

"We all make mistakes Light." L says gently. "And it is up to us to see them and acknowledge that we made those mistakes in our lives. Then to learn from our mistakes to make ourselves better. Sometimes it is hard to admit our mistakes even just to ourselves."

Light nods. "Yeah. They can be." He agrees. "When did you become so observant?" He asks.

"It's something I kind of picked up over time throughout my life." L responds.

Light gives a nod of understanding.

"But I forgive you for making this mistake. The mistake of being Kira." L tells him.

Light blinks in surprise to L.

"Don't you forget Light. Everyone makes mistakes." L reminds him.

"Even you?"

L smiles warmly. "Even me Light."

Light can't help but smile.

"I may forgive you but that doesn't mean that your murder cannot go unpunished." L informs him.

"I guess I deserve it huh?" Light says almost hesitantly. "But it was wrong for me to be Kira. I didn't notice at first though…."

"Light. You've taken the first step to becoming better. You admitted that you were wrong to become Kira." L tells him. "It's a start."

Light nods.

"Though there is something you need to do." L says looking serious.

"What is it?" Light questions.

"Misa is the second Kira."

Light nods as he listens to L.

"You need to bring Misa in and you both need to admit to being Kira to the others working on the case." L says making Light tense. "Don't worry. I will make sure after you are done that I will let them know that I will be taking care of the punishments for both of you. If you explain then you are giving them a chance to understand."

Light looks away. "It's scary to even think of doing that."

"Light you need to do this. We cannot lie and make someone else take the blame." L informs him. "You know that."

Light nods softly.

"How did you become Kira?" L asks.

"The Death note." Light says. "A notebook that can kill people with a face and a name… A tool of the Shinigami."

"And the Shinigami eyes?"

Light blinks looking in shock at L. "How'd you know about the eyes that let you see peoples name and lifespans?"

"I worked on a case where the killer was someone I knew." L explains with an almost sad smile. "Someone that I thought was like me despite being younger than me." He tells him. "He was born with them… He became a killer to challenge me after his lover died. He blamed me for it and wanted to make a case that I couldn't solve. He ended up being taken down be me and Naomi Misora. That is how I know of them. I do not know how he came to know the name of his special eyes that he's had since birth but the Shinigami eyes was what he called them."

"Ah." Light says in slight surprise then moves forward giving L a hug. "I'm sorry."

L gently returns the hug. "It's not your fault."

After a few moments the two pull away from each other.

"Let's do this today." Light says.

L nods. "I will inform the others that we will need to meet at headquarters."

"Right." Light takes a shaky deep breath. "I just hope that they won't hate me in the end."

"If they do then they will eventually come to forgive you surely. You should put some trust in them." L says. "There is a fifty five percent chance they may not forgive you at first but I am sixty eight percent sure that if they don't forgive you right away they will sometime down the road."

Light smiles a small slightly forced smile in response. "Well… I need to contact Misa and get our Death note's brought over."

"I will inform others to meet at HQ." L nods.

The two head off in opposite directions with that.

Light's hands shaky and a bit clammy.

Later…

Everyone else is back in headquarters waiting for L and Light to walk in. They were told that there was something that they needed to know which is making them a little impatient in curiosity.

"What do you think it is?" Matsuda questions.

Soichiro turns to him. "Whatever it is it must be something big and important."

The others give mummers of agreement.

Unknowing to them Light and Misa are standing outside of the room nervously looking inside.

"Are you sure?" Misa asks worried.

"We are doing this for our safety." Light tells her. "If we don't do this then it can start to become extremely dangerous for us."

L comes up to Lights other side with Misa being on Light's left.

Light's eyes flicker to L who gives an assuring smile.

The three then move in with L in the lead followed by Light then Misa.

The team turn as they come in.

Light stops about halfway in and glances to L who pauses seeing Light's hesitation.

L gives him a nod.

Light closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "There is something important that all of you need to know."

Everyone listens curios and anxious.

"There is something that has been hidden from you for quite awhile." Light says and he shows them the notebook he had stashed under his arm with Misa showing hers. "These are known as Death notes." He says. "They…. They are used to allow us two to become the two Kiras." He is awarded with shocked gasps. "You can look through it and even test them out. They are real and they are tools of Shinigami which is how they have the ability to kill those who the one writing in it knows the name and face of a person. Only those that touch even a small piece ripped out of the notebook can see the Shinigami that it belongs to. You can even write a time and date as well as anything else that you want about the death of the person in the notebook which will come true. But if something is impossible then they will just die of a heart attack which I'm sure you've gathered is the main way people die unless you write a different death in the notebook that is possible to happen." He explains. "In truth me and Misa only pretended to date since she was the second Kira." He tells them. "At the time I thought that it was truly the way to help others… but I knew if someone caught me it would be bad news… It ended up with me getting a bit carried away… I guess it got to my head and I wanted to be a God… Then I came to realize that I didn't need this thing in order to truly help others… Really L helped me see that without really meaning to do so." He says trying to avoid eye contact in fear of seeing the hate shining in the others eyes. "We made a mistake of believing that these notebooks were the only ways to go about this thing."

"Oh and we can't forget that before I met Light I made the deal." Misa says. "These notebooks link you to the Shinigami that it belongs to and you can make a deal to get special eyes for half of your lifespan. These eyes are known as the Shinigami eyes. They allow us to see the names and lifespans of people as it floats above their heads. I am the only one out of both of us who have them. And I found Light as the Kira I had been searching for because anyone who owns a Death note gets a special thing where any human with the shinigami eyes cannot see their lifespans. Only their names." She explains.

"I'm sorry for everything." Light says now that Misa is done. "I made a mistake and I acknowledge it."

"Don't worry. I will be taking care of the punishments for this." L says.

The team are in shocked silence.

Soichiro opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth clearing his throat then turns to L. "How long have you known?"

"You knew of my suspicions. However Light told me everything only today." L assures Soichiro.

"I see…" Soichiro glances.

"I won't blame you if you don't forgive us for our actions." Light says.

There are a few moments of silence making Light tense at this.

Soichiro moves forward and Light then Misa offer their notebooks to Soichiro with Light not daring to look at his father. He takes them then makes sure that everyone has touched them allowing them to see the two Shinigami's.

After a bit of uncertain and shock silence Soichiro speaks.

"Light… Misa…" He begins. "What are your plans now?"

"To give up ownership of the Death note. Or if you want to burn them then that can work. Though with giving up ownership we will lose our, me and Misa's, memories of being Kira until we touch a Death note again. As well as Misa losing her Shinigami eyes. With burning it there is a chance we will forget though I cannot say for sure."

The team glance to each other trying to decide what to do about the notebooks.

"I suggest that we burn the notebooks." Soichiro says. "To not allow someone else to use them."

"Then me and Misa will do the honors." Light says.

So they head outside around back and find a good place to get it done.

They begin the fire in a non-flammable container then Misa and Light throw the Death notes into the fire.

Blue flames erupting from the death notes as they begin to burn.

Soon the sounds of people screaming can be heard as the burning process continues.

A few of the team members flinch slightly at the sounds of the screams.

This continues until the blue flames flicker away as the death notes are burned to nothing in which the screaming suddenly stops.

Light and Misa blink with a slight surprised look.

L has a feeling on what has happened. "Well. That's the end of Kira." L just states.

Light turns to L confused. "We caught him?" Light asks.

"As I suspected. Loss of memories." L explains. "Even destroying the Death note will cause the owners memories of it to disappear." He brings one thumb to his bottom lip almost as if in slight thought.

"Death note?" Light questions.

"So now what?" Matsuda asks.

"Now the rest of you may go home. Light and Misa I would like you to stay." L says glancing to the two before turning to the others. "You've had stress with the Kira case and a lot of work with the raid as well today." He says. "Take a break and go relax."

They leave and Soichiro slightly spares a glance back and pauses but then keeps going.

"Should we have stayed?" Matsuda asks glancing back once they are back inside the building.

"L will take it from here." Soichiro responds as he takes the lead as they head to make sure they have everything that is there before heading out to go home.

There is a few moments of silence as the team gather what is theres from within the main investigation room.

"What are your thoughts? I mean do you think you'll forgive them?" Matsuda asks breaking the silence.

"Well right now I don't think I will. I'm not sure when or if I will." Aizawa states.

"I don't think it will really matter if we forgive them or not. They won't remember ever being Kira." Soichiro says not really looking at anyone.

Matsuda turns to him. "Sorry chief." He says. "This must be hard on you with it being Light and all."

"I guess I'm not over my shock yet." Soichiro sighs. "I didn't expect this to happen. Not at all. I wanted to catch Kira to prove L wrong… But all along it was I who was wrong…"

Mogi goes over and places a hand on Soichiro's shoulder. "We all didn't expect for it to turn out to be true." He says. "It was a shock to us all."

"But look on the bright side. Light knew what was the best thing to do." Matsuda points out. "He admitted it to L then to us. As well as burning the Death notes. Even if he can't remember being Kira he probably still remembers that he learned from L right?"

"It's possible." Soichiro agrees.

"What are we going to tell everyone else?" Ide asks suddenly.

"Perhaps L might already have a plan." Matsuda says.

"My best guess is either everything will be made public on what happened or Kira will disappear and the world will never know who it was." Aizawa offers some ideas. "Surely it'll be one of those things."

"Maybe." Matsuda says slightly glancing to Aizawa.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. For now let's go home." Soichiro goes to leave the room with that but pauses in the doorway. "Light did the right thing… It might take me a little to get over the shock of it all but I think I'll be able to forgive him." He leaves with that.

The others follow when they are ready.

L brings in the bin, he made sure the fire was extinguished, putting it off to the side deciding to take care of it later.

Misa heads deeper into the building. "Well anyways. We can trust L in that Kira is gone."

Light stops and glances down a little thoughtful.

Misa turns about to say something then notices Light has paused. "Light?"

"I'm sorry Misa but you should find someone else to love you." Light says.

"What!?" Misa gasps.

"Misa listen." Light takes a few steps closer. "It's not you. It's me. Alright?" He looks ahead of them. "Please understand but… I've just been confused… and… I don't think I'm confused any longer…"

Misa suddenly smiles. "Oh Light. I've always wanted a rainbow friend." She says and Light slightly turns to her in surprise. "Ok?"

Light smiles rather softly. "Thanks."

"See you later." Misa skips away and when she is facing away from him she let's a tear slide down her face then fall to the floor. "Really. I understand. I mean I may not have told but I am ok with either gender. I understand. I really do Light." She says softly to herself and keeps going with a smile still upon her face.

Light turns away to look to L who comes over to him. "I want to know what happened." He says.

L turns to him. "You won't believe me if I told you." He states.

"Really?" Light raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. Though I have surveillance if you don't believe me." L says. "If you really want to know."

Light pauses. "I want to know."

"If you are sure." L says and leads Light to the surveillance room. He types on a key board and pulls up the footage. He makes sure it is at the correct time and plays it. He turns to watch Light who is watching and listening intently.

Slowly as the footage continues Light's face starts to fall into shock.

Once the scene is done L stops the footage.

"After that we burned the notebooks." L explains with one of his thumbs resting on his bottom lip.

Light sighs closing his eyes. "I don't remember being Kira… Did I make a false confession…? But it's right there… Right in front of me… I'm suddenly not sure…" He says then opens his eyes half way watching the ground. "But if it is true then I will take my punishment for my actions." He looks to L. "What do you plan to do?"

"I've been thinking about that." L says. "And I have come to decide that I will deal with you two on my own. Kira will die out as never being known to the public."

Light blinks in surprise. "Really?"

L nods. "Well. Even if I did release the footage there would be people questioning it and I doubt most will not believe in it. Even if there is the footage. But on top of that it will end up stressing out everyone involved. People might try to track them down and get any information they can even asking a ton of questions. For everyones sake I will not release this information. They've all had enough stress."

"What do you plan to do with me and Misa?" Light asks understanding L's concern since it is true.

People would try to track down anyone in the footage and they would bomb them with so many questions and everything. It'd be madness.

"Well. With Misa I will have her monitored for starter." L says. "There isn't too much that I can do but I will do what I can." He explains then bites on his thumbs fingernail. "I would have done something different had you two been allowed to keep your memories however that has not happened. So there isn't too much that can be done." He looks into Light's eyes. "As for you."

Light shifts feeling anxious.

"You will be joining me." L says. "You will be under my surveillance but of course you'll be working with me. A behind the scenes work partner."

Light blinks in surprise.

"We have a lot of work to do Light. Hope you're ready for it to start tomorrow." L says.

Light nods. He has a feeling that the work load will be enough to be a punishment in itself. He can't even begin to imagine what L goes through having to do everything with just him and Watari to get every single case L has taken on done while working on other cases.

"Head to your room. I shall make sure you are awoken for tomorrow." L says then heads out but pauses as Light calls for him to wait.

"Maybe one day… We could be more than friends." Light says a little quietly.

L can't help the soft smile and he wants to say that he also likes Light as well as waiting for Light to admit if he truly is Kira or not as well as for him to express the attraction between them… but he keeps those words to himself. He plans different words and uses them instead. "Light. We will keep to being friends for now." He then heads off.

Light feels some disappointment but tries to bring up his hopes after remembering what L had said. "For now… I think I can work with that…" He heads off to his room to go to bed glad that each task force member and Misa have their own rooms in the building since sometimes investigations went till late or it was just an place to sleep if you didn't feel like heading home.

Two years later…..

For a year L kept their relationship to just friendship probably as a punishment to make sure that something was there.

Kira ended up fading into unsolved mysterious and Light works alongside L in cases.

He finds that he is indeed rather busy even with L there as they work on cases together with L doing the communication with others but Light doesn't mind at all. He is allowed to see friends still though he's been trying to help L as much as he can knowing how much work is being done.

Once the year was up L let about a week pass before finally allowing Light to bring their relationship past friendship.

Which both of them are glad that happened.

They are both happy. They treat each other as human beings, work partners and of course as lovers.

It truly is a match in heaven.

Meanwhile…..

Mello and Near are kind of lounging around in the main Shadow's base.

The base looks like it's a ruined building kind of away from most others but once inside it looks like a modern day building in use of a group using it.

Mello is laying along the couch on his side with Near lounging beside him kind of laying on his stomach with his head resting on one of Mello's arms that is in the correct position to allow it. His other arm is draped over Near's waist.

Their one year old son is playing on the rug between the two couches that are facing each other.

Andrew pulled the coffee table closer to the other couch and he is doing some work. He did this to also give Mello and Near's son some more room to play safely.

The main room has a pretty open area with computers along one wall, the area with two black leather comfy couches facing each other with a rug on the floor and space to put other tables to allow people to work. The floor is well taken care of hardwood.

There are other places to go in the base such as to surveillance and to other rooms ranging from bathroom to holding rooms along with some spare bedrooms just in case. The flooring in some rooms are tile, some are hardwood and some are carpet.

The Shadows own an entire apartment complex kind of buildings where they all live with even Near and Mello having their own place there that was going to be Near's place when he grew up if he wished to return or needed someplace.

Mello and Near's son is a beautiful child who they have named Brody. He has light blonde hair, stormy grey eyes with the very slight hint of blue when the sun shines on them and slightly pale skin. He likes to play and sometimes can have a bit of a temper though he doesn't seem to have the same short fuse as Mello or the greatness in temper.

Both Mello and Near are proud of their son and Mello definitely knew that his life is perfect. Plus Near obviously feels the same way and he snuggles a little closer to Mello if that's even possible.

The end.


End file.
